The Will of Fire
by SaraLance
Summary: Your favorite shinobi are athletes and students to a prestigious high school. Soon they begin to realize they’re more than just student athletes. New and old enemies arise. Who will survive? Will they be able to save or raze their world? Read and find out. Nejiten SasuSaku Shikatem Naruhin
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I know I have another story to write but I couldn't help myself. Welp, here goes nothing. Also they're all sophomores.**

Tenten POV:

Well getting lost on the first day of school can't be the worst thing ever can it? I kept looking down at my map but couldn't find where the office was. That was until I accidentally bumped into a tall, blonde, girl with four ponytails in her hair.

"Hey watch it loser." She said.

"Sorry!" I quickly apologized. "I was just trying to find the office."

"You must be new here. Follow me. I'll show you where it is." She smiled and began walking. I followed her. "I'm Temari."

"I'm Tenten." I said as we walked into the office.

"You must be our new student. Welcome to Konoha High." A lady behind the desk said. "I'm the secretary Ms. Shizune but you can call me Shizune. Principal Tsunade is just in there." She pointed to the door. I walked in and saw a blonde woman behind a desk witha faint smell of sake.

"Ah. You must be our new student, Tenten." She looked at a file. "Here are your classes. Don't be late to them."

"Thank you." I said. She handed me a piece of paper and I went back out to Temari.

"Here, let me see your schedule." She took the paper out of my hands. "We have homeroom, chemistry and AP world history together." We walked out of the office and into the busy hallway.

"Wow. This is a big school." I looked around as many kids passed by.

"Let me give you some pointers. Do you play any sports or do extra curriculars? If not, find one. That's how you fit in to this school." She said putting an arm on my shoulders.

"I play tennis." I shrugged.

"Perfect. See you're already fitting in." Temari smiled. We walked to homeroom and found a bunch of students in there. There was a blonde kid with spiky hair in black jeans, a black shirt, and an orange jacket, arguing with a boy with dark hair in the style of a duck butt in dark blue jeans, a navy blue shirt and a black jacket near a pink haired girl in white shorts and a pinkish reddish top. "The two that are arguing are Naruto Uzimaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Their both on the baseball team. Sasuke is the pitcher. His pitches are super fast like a fireball. Naruto, the hyperactive knucklehead, is their best batter. They're rivals and friends. It's complicated. The girl near them is Sakura Haruno. She's the volley ball captain. When she's spikes the ball, look out. Its like a meteorite coming down on you." Temari explained and I looked around some more.

I saw a boy with dark hair in a spiked up ponytail in a dark green jacket, a white shirt, and jeans near a blonde haired girl in a ponytail with her face being covered by some of her hair in a purple top and matching skirt. "Those two over there are Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanake. Shikamaru is the smartest guy in the room and Class President but he's a total lazy ass. He's also a National Chess champion. The air head next to him is Ino. She's captain of the cheerleaders. People say she's the most beautiful girl in the school but I don't see it." Temari shrugged as I looked around the room some more.

I learned about others too like Sai. He was an artist and a talented one at that. I took a look at some of his drawings and they were really good. Some say he's the best artist in the their class. There was a girl with long dark blue hair and pale eyes with a hint of violet. That was Hinata Hyuga. She's the star softball player but she didn't like attention much. I was talking with her and she told me Temari was the top basketball player. Even better than some of the guys. Homeroom was beginning so I took a random seat. Little did I know that a tall, dark, guy with pale eyes like Hinata's was standing behind me. He was in khakis with a black belt, a white dress shirt with his sleeve rolled up to his just above his elbows and a tan vest on that matched his pants. He wore tan Vans on and a watch on his left wrist with his tan book bag on his right shoulder. His hair was in a low ponytail. When he sat next to me I jumped a little not expecting him.

"Hi." I said to him.

"Hn." Was all he said to me.

"I'm Tenten." I tried again.

"Hn." Was all I got again. It was getting annoying.

"Don't worry. He'll warm up to you eventually as long as you don't annoy him." A shy voice said. I looked to see where it came from and saw it was Hinata who spoke.

"Got it." I nodded. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. Welcome to homeroom and your first period class. You all can call me Kakashi Sensei. Not only is this your homeroom but this will be your english class so please do try and behave."

"Oh please! You just want us busy so you can read your pervy book!" Naruto yelled.

"Must you be so disruptive on the first day?" Kakashi Sensei sighed. The teacher began talking and writing something up on the board. I ripped out a piece of paper and wrote on it. I then flicked it to Temari which landed on her desk luckily. She looked up at me and I gestured to the guy. She wrote back to me quickly and I read it. I had asked her who the guy was next to me.

The paper said 'Neji Hyuga: Captain of the martial arts team, Student Council President, Prodigy, cousin of Hinata Hyuga.' After that class went relatively quickly. Most of the morning classes went by without any events. I met up with Temari for lunch and sat at a round table. Soon some people from homeroom began to sit down with us. It went me Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Hinata, and then Neji.

"Hey you're new here, aren't you?" Sakura asked me looking over.

"Uh yeah. I'm Tenten." I said sheepishly. Mostly everyone said hi back except for Neji and Sasuke who just did a 'hn' kind of thing.

"Hey do any sports?!" Naruto asked or rather yelled.

"Pipe down dobe. The whole cafeteria doesn't need to hear you." Sasuke said to him.

"What'd you say teme?!" Naruto stood up.

"I said shut up dobe!!" Sasuke stood up too.

"Don't you have anything better to do than argue. It's such a drag and annoying." Shikamaru said lazily. Eventually the two calmed down all thanks to Sakura.

"But seriously? Do you play any sports?" Naruto repeated.

"Yeah. I play tennis actually." I answered.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing sitting next to MY Neji?" A girl with red glasses and red hair came up to me fuming.

"Oh great." I could hear Sakura say unamused.

"Ugh." Naruto groaned. Neji and Sasuke just did their 'hn' thing. Sai and Hinata stayed quiet.

"Your Neji?" I asked.

"Leave her alone. In all honesty I'd rather sit next to Tenten rather than you." Neji said in a deep baritone voice. In fact that's the first time I've heard him speak. And to be honest I'm pretty sure I blushed a little but lucky for me I wasn't facing my new friends.

"You already know her name?!" Karin exclaimed in my ear.

"Leave us alone Karin before you make a fool out of yourself. Although you don't have to do much for that to happen." Temari snorted. Karin then stomped off and I turned back to the rest of them.

"Thanks guys." I said gratefully. "No one has ever done that for me."

"Well you're one of us now. Besides Karin is just mad because Neji learned your name quicker than he learn hers. It took him nearly a whole year before he actually acknowledged her existence." Temari smiled.

"Aww, what's wrong Hyuga? Getting soft on us?" Sasuke teased Neji.

"Shut it, Uchiha. Don't forget I can still kick your ass." Neji countered.

"Not if you can't catch me." Sasuke shot back.

"Hn."

"Hey! You made my Karin cry you scum?!" A lengthy teen with light blue hair and spikey weird teeth approached us followed by a bulky guy with orange hair and looked like a body builder. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He pushed me a little.

"It wasn't my fault. She came over here to us." I answered back to them quickly.

"Leave her alone Suigestu. It's not her fault Karin can't take an insult." Neji stood up and faced him. When he did he towered over the guy named Suigestu. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Sasuke had subtly made his way on the other side of me, while the others stood up.

"If you want to hurt her then you'll have to go through us." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Want to test that theory Uchiha?" The guy with the orange hair said.

"Oh please we could beat you guys senseless. Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed which brought everyone's attention to us. Luckily they began to get the idea that they were going to lose and the teachers were watching us intensely.

"Fine, you win this round but you can't be together all the time."

"Even if we weren't all together we'd still win." Neji retorted. Suigestu left and we all sat back down.

"Thanks again guys. I owe you." I said sheepishly.

"Not really. They've always done that to the new kids. But you're part of our group." Sakura reassured me.

"Yeah, we won't let anything happen to you." Ino agreed. We all smiled to each other.

"Who was that?" I asked and looked at them.

"That was Karin. She gets around to all the guys." Ino said.

"Everyone except for our two ice cubes, our hyperactive knucklehead, our silent artist, and our lazy ass here." Temari stated.

"Last year she was a big fan of Sasuke and tried to get me kicked out of school but didn't happen." Sakura reminisced.

"Yeah believe it!" Naruto yelled. We all sighed and Hinata blushed. It took a minute for it to sink in for Naruto but he finally got the insult. "Hey! Why am I the hyperactive knucklehead?!"

"Because you never shut up dobe." Sasuke answered.

"Perhaps we should change the subject. It would be less tense." Sai suggested.

"Hey, h-how's preparing f-for micro-thon going Neji?" Hinata stuttered.

"It's going well enough." Neji answered.

"Micro-thon? Whats that?" I asked.

"Its an all night party where everyone that attends must be on their feet for a 12 hour period during the night. We raise money for children with childhood cancers and other diseases. All funds go to charities that support research for it." Neji summarized.

"And there are teams for contest and games and events." Naruto piped in.

"Yeah, the teams are based on color. So there are four teams and each team is a different color. For instance this year there's going to be a blue team, an orange team, a pink team, and a green team." Sakura jumped in as well.

"But in order to go you must raise a certain amount of money. I think this year it's 50 dollars." Sai states.

"Yeah, and Hyuga over there is running most of it." Sasuke gestured to Neji. "Some of the other student council helps him like lazy ass over here." He gestured over to Shikamaru who was asleep now.

"Sounds fun. Count me in." I smile at Neji.

"There'll be papers on them soon. Since it's the first day of school everything still needs to be settled." Neji said.

"Hey lazy ass. Its almost time to go." Temari said and hit Shikamaru on the hit. Shikamaru woke up slowly and groaned. "Glad you could join the land of the living you lazy bastard."

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said as he rubbed his head on where Temari had hit him. The bell rang and we walked out of the lunch room when I caught up with Hinata.

"T-told you h-he'd warm up to you." She stuttered to me.

"I guess you're right." I smiled as I thought anbout how he protected me. We then went our separate ways. Temari and I went to chemistry which was run by a dark haired man, with a beard. On the board was his name which was Asuma. I sat next to Temari and was just having small talk with her until a small explosion rang out and we all looked behind us to see a boy with long blonde hair near the chemicals.

"Really Deidara? Must you cause explosions the first day?" Asuma complained.

"Oh come on Asuma sensei. Art is an explosion." The guy called Deidara complained.

"Well you'll be glad to hear next week you have detention for your little stunt."

"Ignore them. They call themselves the Akatsuki. They're a bunch of juniors and seniors that cause a lot of trouble to people around the school." Temari advised. After more arguing between Deidara and the teacher the bell rang at last. I made my way to gym class then and I was happy to see I had Sakura in my class. When we walked out of the locker room I was met with a man with thick eye brows and a green spandex suit.

"Hello my youthful students! I am Maito Gai, but you can call me Gai Sensei. I hope you all had a youthful summer so now you can show off your power of youth!" He exclaimed and the smiled which made his teeth shine and gave up a thumbs up.

"Oh! Me, Gai Sensei! I had the most youthful summer. And to prove it to you I will do 100 laps around the gym! If I can not do 100 laps, then I will do 1000 push-ups." A kid yelled looking exactly like Gai Sensei.

"Lee!"

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai Sensei!"

They both hugged each other and somewhere out of nowhere a sunset popped up behind them while they were doing this.

"Ugh." Sakura groaned. "I forgot to tell you our gym teacher is a raging lunatic. His favorite word is youth. The kid hugging him is Rock Lee. He's basically a mini Gai Sensei." Sakura face palmed. Gym class was tiring after Gai Sensei made us do five laps around the gym as a warmup. Then he had us run 15 laps around the gym and 50 push-ups and 100 sit ups. That was really the only other eventful thing that happened.

I found out I have many classes with my new friends. My schedule is almost the same as Neji's but there were a few differences. Not much. I had a few with Shikamaru, Temari, and Sakura. I had three classes with Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke. I had one class with Ino, and Hinata. Once the school day ended most of us went to the locker room to change for our practices but most of the outside sports were cancelled due to rain. Tennis luckily was inside. The tennis coach was Anko Sensei from AP world history. Anko Sensei was different but her training and conditioning were good and effective. There weren't many girls that played Tennis. Only five and I knew none of them. Once practice was over I walked to the locker room to change but stopped when I saw Neji in one of the gyms with 2 other boys. One of the boys was on their back.

"Good job Neji! Well done." I heard Gai Sensei cheer. I looked in to see the boy on his back was none other than Rock Lee.

"One day, my youthful rival, I will beat you." Lee said getting up.

"Hn." Was all Neji said. The other boy had a chubby physique and brown hair.

"Choji, spar with Lee for the last round and then you all may go." The two nodded so I stood by the door watching them. Lee was fast in his attacks. The guy name Choji was able to block all the attacks and was able to grab Lee and pin him to the ground very fast.

"Woah." I whispered to myself.

"Ok. That's enough." The coach said. He turned in the light and I saw it was Gai Sensei. "Lee, it appears to me you need more training."

"You are right Gai Sensei."

"Neji, Choji, head home. Lee and I have some more training to full fill."

"Yes! I got barbecue waiting for me at home." Choji shouted and all but ran out of there and past me without even noticing me. Neji then started to walk this way and I scurried out. Although when I was running out I wasn't looking and ran straight into Sakura.

"Oww watch it." She complained as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly and helped her up.

"Why in such a hurry?"

"Uh...uh...well I just remembered I have to get home and I was going to the locker room to change." I made up. Actually it was true but I needed an excuse.

"Well that's not much of reason for running." She said and put her hands on her hips but she dropped the subject. "Well I'm headed there too. Let's go." I nodded but took a quick glance back to see Neji walking into the guys locker room. Sakura noticed I wasn't following and turned to me. "Everything alright?"

"Oh, uh yeah." We walked into the locker room and changed. Once out of the locker room Sakura and I were just chatting when we saw Sasuke and Naruto walking into the school all muddy.

"This is all your fault dobe. If you had just paid attention and not missed the ball we wouldn't have had to run." Sasuke growled at him.

"This isn't just on me teme. Maybe you should throw more strikes." Naruto retorted back.

"What happened to you two?" Sakura asked.

"Ugh we had a scrimmage against the JV team and we lost." Sasuke growled. "The dobe lost it for us when he couldn't catch a fly ball."

"I wouldn't have had to catch the ball if you didn't give them such a good pitch!"

"Hn." Sasuke said to him. "Anyway we made a bet with the JV team. The losing team had to run laps around the school for twenty minutes and because the area around the field we either sank or fell in the mud."

Sakura and I laughed. Probably because we both imagined them falling face first into the mud.

"Well anyways I gotta head home. I can't keep my parents waiting any longer." Sakura said.

"Hey, a bunch of us are going to Ichiraku Ramen for dinner. Wanna come?" Naruto invited.

"Sure." Sakura smiled.

"Great! How about you Tenten?"

"Why not." I shrugged.

"Awesome! Meet us there at seven o'clock." Naruto cheered.

"Got it." I nodded. We said our goodbyes and we headed out. It was still raining but I had no ride home so I guess walking is the only option. I finally made it home after a grueling fifteen minute walk home in the pouring rain. Luckily I didnt have my book bag. It was in my locker and I was just too lazy to get it. After a shower and texting Temari, she came and picked me up to go to Ichiraku Ramen. We walked in and found the other sitting at a round table like at lunch.

"Hey Temari! Hey Tenten!" Naruto shouted. I laughed a little and waved. We walked over and sat down. The night consisted of mainly me, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Temari talking. Shikamaru just sat their lazily and ate his ramen. Hinata stayed silent when I noticed she glanced at Naruto every now and then and blushed. She probably has a crush on him but I'll have to ask Temari. Sasuke and Neji just did their 'hn' thing as usual. Geez if those two looked alike I'd think they were siblings. Everything was going fine until someone yelled over to us. Honestly now I'm beginning to believe that this group has enemies in every corner of the world.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A group of dead beats." A guy with a similar hair style as Shikamaru said. We all turned our heads to see a bunch of people looking at us.

"Beat it Kidomaru. You're not welcome here." Neji said.

"Shut it loser. Its a public place." A girl said.

"It may be public but that doesn't mean you have to talk to us, Tayuya." Temari scoffed.

"Heh. What's wrong Sasuke? Not going to help your friends?" Another guy said with glasses and gray hair in a ponytail.

"Sorry. I don't speak to trash." Sasuke belittled. The guy frowned.

"Look who's talking." A girl with long dark hair countered.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru lulled.

"M-maybe we should just c-calm down." Hinata stuttered quietly.

"What'd you say?" The guy named Kidomaru threatened and put his hand on the back of her neck. I've only gotten to know these people a day but I could tell Neji was furious, even more than the others. He had this frightening aura coming off him. Not to mention Naruto was growling at him as well.

"You have exactly three seconds to take your hand off of Hinata or I will break your hand starting now." Neji growled as he clenched his fist breaking his chop sticks.

"Ooh. Tough guy. You don't scare me." He laughed. That was the last words spoken before all hell broke loose in Ichiraku's restaurant. Neji had grabbed Kidomaru's wrist and twisted it making his release Hinata. Once Kidomaru let go, Neji side kicked him into a table. Naruto had literally jumped over the table to help Hinata up as Ino, Sai, Shikamaru and I got up to help her. All Sakura needed was one punch and the girl with the long dark hair was out cold.

"CHAA! TAKE THAT KIN!" She yelled. Sasuke was fast. He was able to take out the grey haired, eye glass wearing person but he got back up. Temari was a force to be reckoned with. She was tough. She took a direct kick to the stomach but it only took her a second to recover and throw the girl called Tayuya away. While I was watching the others fight I hadn't noticed Kidomaru sneak up behind me and grab my neck and use me as a shield. Apparently Kidomaru was able to shake Neji and get over to me.

"Come on, tough guy. What are you going to do?" Kidomaru boasted.

"I don't need saving." I grunted and elbowed him in the ribs. He instantly let go and I pushed him away. Neji then came flying by and gave him a flying knee to the face. Kidomaru fell into another table.

"Come near any of my friends or family again and I will put you in the hospital." Neji growled. Temari had just finished off Tayuya by flipping her into a table and Sasuke did a move I saw on TV. I think it was called lion's barrage or something like that. Anyways their friends who didn't fight help pick each other up. Kidomaru was up with the help of his friends and looked at Neji.

"Don't get too comfy. Things are just getting started." He wheezed and left with his friends.

"Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes. I think so." She stuttered. Later the owners came down and saw the mess. Luckily, Naruto had a good relationship with them and told them what happened while Ino and Sakura made sure no one was seriously injured. I walked over to Neji to make sure he was ok after Sakura left to go check on Sasuke.

"Hey, thank you for today. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Was all he said. I looked around at the mess in the restaurant. Fortunately for us no one else was there except for us. I began to worry about the damage cost until Neji spoke. "Don't worry about any of this. I'll pay for it."

"Are you sure?" I raised a brow at him. He just nodded to me. "You're not a man of many words are you?"

"Hn." Was my answer back.

"Guess not." I sighed. "Who were those guys?" I asked.

"They're from the Sound Academy. One of our biggest rival schools. They don't play fair in anything." He answered.

"The guy I was fighting was Kabuto. Each one we fought has a bone to pick with us. For example, Kabuto doesn't like that I can strike him out. Once he even charged the mound when I threw an inside curveball. He tried to pass it by saying I was trying to hit him but it was called a strike by the umpire. So one time he paid off the umpire to make it an unfair game. Even then they lost." Sasuke explained as he held an ice pack to his lip.

"The girl I was fight was Tayuya. She hates me. We guard each other in basketball all the time. One hear she tripped me and punched me in the nose so on the way down I dislocated her knee. Ever since then we've hated each other." Temari summed up.

"I was fighting Kin. Like Kabuto she tried to pay off the referees and get away with cheating whenever we have a volleyball match." Sakura said as she put a bandaid on Sasuke's cheek. In fact it looked to me like Sasuke blushed a little when her hand brushed his cheek.

"Kidomaru is a dangerous fighter. He cheats and does anything he can to win." Neji spoke. "Any weapon we use, he weights it with sand. Any time fight without weapons, he targets illegal spots subtly."

"We should get out of here. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow." Naruto spoke up.

"For once I agree." Sasuke said. Just then a man that looked like an older version of Neji walked in and began speaking with the owners.

"That's my uncle." Neji stated grimly and walked over to him.

"That can't be good." Sasuke told. "Anytime Neji speaks with his Uncle it's usually his Uncle critizing him or punishing him and given what happened here he's probably in trouble."

"His uncle?" I asked.

"Yes. Neji lost his mom when he was very little. His father was murdered when he was four." Hinata said. I frowned at the thought. "Don't worry though. I'll explain what happened to father." Hinata said and walked over to beside Neji.

"The rest of us should get going though." Shikamaru suggested.

"Come on. I'll take you home while those two deal with this." Temari said putting an arm on my shoulders. The ride home was quiet. We talked very little, but I think it was mostly due to fatigue.

"See you tomorrow Temari." I said.

"See ya Tennie." I smiled at the nickname as I had a feeling it was going to stick. Once inside my apartment I could help but think over the events that had happened today. Although, one thing really stuck in the back of my mind. It was Neji, but I wasn't sure what this feeling was. I got in the shower and changed as I just kept thinking of my new friends and my new school. Eventually though I was able to shake it off and drift into sleep.

 **Well there's chapter one. Not sure when I'll have the next chapter up. And yes Micro-Thon is a parody of mini thon. If you dont know what Thon is go look it up. Anyways until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp. Here chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.**

Neji POV:

It had been a few weeks since the Ichiraku Ramen incident. I had gotten in trouble for destroying property and I'd be paying for it but Hinata stepped in and stopped any other punishment. Anyways, we've all been busy with sports and extra curriculars and barely got to see each other outside of school. However I had many classes with Tenten. The girl was different. We talked but she never threw herself at me. She treated me normal. Not like Karin or any others. Anyways I was getting ready for school and put on my father's dogtags. My father was in the army and had finally finished serving when he died. I've always worn them. My uncle however runs a company and a big one at that. He lets me stay with him but I don't speak with him much. I grabbed my book bag and my duffel bag for practice and headed out the door.

"See you at school Neji." Hinata said as she and my little cousin, Hanabi, got into her car. She drove a light purple Chevy Cruze. Hinata usually drops Hanabi off at the middle school first then goes to the high school. I drove myself in a 2 door black Jeep Wrangler and parked. I got out and saw Temari and Tenten get out. Tenten smiled and waved at me. I just waved back. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto pulled up in thheir own respective vehicles. We all went to homeroom and sat around talking until the teacher showed. Kakashi Sensei was also late with some excuse.

"Neji! My youthful rival are you ready For today match?!" Lee said happily and smiled. I guess I forgot to mention that the martial arts team had a match mainly against Suna High, Temari's home town. Her brothers went there but neither of them did martial arts. The Sound Academy was also going to be there. Other schools come too but none of them are major competition.

"Hn." Was all I said to him.

"You guys have a match today?" Tenten asked excitedly.

"Yes. It is against Suna High." Lee answered.

"Yeah. You should come Tennie. I'm going to go." Temari said.

"Wow. I didn't know martial arts was so big around here." Tenten said shocked.

"Every sport here is big." A lazily voice said. "But this one is exceptionally big because not only is Suna High going to be here but also the Sound Academy."

"Which means Kidomaru will be there?" Tenten guessed.

"Yup. This is the considered the biggest match, rivaling with the baseball game and volleyball match against the Sound." Shikamaru stated.

"Since it's here this year we have the home field advantage." I said calmly.

"Looks like the whole school is taling about tonight's match. Even Principal Tsunade will be there along with the Headmaster of Sound Academy." Kakashi Sensei said behind us which made a few of them jump. That made me think. _Had everyone really be talking about this? Or is he just exaggerating?_

"There you are Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said.

"Oh. You were worried about me?" He asked calmly.

"No. We just wanted to hear your excuse." Naruto confessed.

"Oh." He said in a condescending tone. "Well, if you must know the teachers had a meeting on Micro-Thon." He said which caught my ear. _How could they have had a meeting without me?_ I thought. "It wasn't anything important. Just making sure progress was happening and check up on a few things." He reassured everyone but mainly me. "Well anyways, shall we begin class?"

Nothing extravagant happened in any of my classes. Although Kakashi Sensei was correct. Everyone was speaking about the match tonight. I hadn't realized it was as big as everyone thought it was. Lunch had finally hit and I walked into the cafeteria. It was buzzing. More so than usual. I sat next to Tenten and Sasuke. As surprising as it is, Uchiha and I are actually good friends. We just don't show it as much as the girls or Naruto.

"Hey Neji!" Tenten greeted cheerfully as usual.

"Hn." I answered.

"Did you guys hear?!" Ino ran up and shouted at us.

"After your yelling I can't hear anything Ino pig." Sakura teased.

"Well if you shut up forehead, I'll tell you." Ino scoffed back. Everyone either chuckled or rolled their eyes.

"So what's so big you need to scream and shout?" Temari asked.

"It's about the Akatsuki. All of them moved to the Sound Academy."

"What, why?" Tenten asked.

"Not sure, but I heard the headmaster cut them a deal. I'm not sure what it was though." Ino shrugged. I looked slightly at Sasuke.

"Do you know the reason Uchiha?" I asked him.

"Does it look like I know the reason Hyuga?" He retorted.

"Well your brother is apart of it. I assumed he had mentioned it."

"Your brother is apart of the Akatsuki?" Tenten looked over at him.

"Yeah. We don't exactly see eye to eye." Sasuke frowned at the thought. I had forgotten Tenten was still new here and didn't know about any of our pasts. "Look all I know is that he is apart of their martial arts team so be careful Hyuga." He looked at me. I know he'll be a tough opponent if I go up against him.

"Not only that but now we all have competition now. Deidara and Sai in art. Konan and Hinata in softball. Sasuke and Kisame at pitching. Naruto and Pain at hitting. Me and Hidan at chess. We've got some new problems on our hands." Shikamaru warned. Honestly I didn't notice he was awake.

"Great. As if we didn't have enough of problems as it is." Temari sighed. She was right though. We did have a lot of people that hated us.

"Why do so many people hate you guys?" Tenten asked curiously.

"We're not really sure ourselves. W-we usually keep to ourselves." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah. Other than the yelling this knucklehead does." Sakura said point her thumb towards Naruto.

"Hey!"

"My point taken." Sakura smirked.

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed. Naruto was about to start another ridiculous argument between him and Hyuga but never got the chance as the bell rang. I was at my locking switching books around since my next class after lunch was a study hall. I closed my locker when someone ran into me and fell. I looked to see who it was and saw Tenten.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you. It's just I was at my locker and I got caught up behind these really slow people who don't know how to walk and ..." she rambled on.

"It's fine." I interrupted her. She stopped and looked surprised at me.

"Oh, um, well, I should get to class." She said and began running again. There was something peculiar about that girl. She was very different. Anyways I went off to study hall and worked on a few things for Micro-Thon. I was trying to find a date where no sport had anything on Friday or the weekend so people could sleep. Unfortunately to no avail. The day went by quickly for me and before I knew it, the last bell rang. I decided to stay after school to do some more things for Micro-Thon and some homework. I planned for Micro-Thon to be in a month or so.

Before I knew it, it was nearing the time for the match. I grabbed some extra food from my book bag I packed from the morning and then went to change into my uniform for martial arts. I wore a black gi with the words Konoha and our school logo on the front left of it and with my last name on the back and the number 3 on the back, and black sweatpants with a white stripe going down the side leg. People soon began filling into the gym and 6 mats were laid out on the floor. I sat with Choji and Lee as competitors began to arrive.

"Neji!" I heard my name be called. I turned to see Tenten waving towards me along with Temari, Sasuke, and the rest of them. I hadn't expected them to show but I was grateful they came. Even Hinata had come but she was still in her softball uniform which meant she'd just come back from her game. I looked around some more and saw Princpal Tsunade sitting in the audience along with the headmaster from the Sound Academy, Orochimaru.

"Ok my youth pupils! There's some tough competition out there so be ready for anything." Gai Sensei said. "But I know you'll all do your best!" He then proceeded to give his famous pose where he stood, gave us a thumbs up, and smiled which made his teeth shine. It was ridiculous.

"Yes Gai Sensei! I will win!" Lee exclaimed and shot us giving Gai Sensei the same pose. Choji and I just frowned. The preliminary rounds began which were easy and we all won. After watching some of the others that won it was clear who the competition was. Itachi of the Sound Academy, Jirobo from the Sound, Kidomaru from the Sound, and Shira from Suna. All of them were moving on tk the next match. After the preliminary rounds were over the quarter-final rounds began and only seven of us were left. The six mats were taken down and a platform was placed in the middle of the gym with a mat on it. There were no sides to it but mats were placed on the ground around it. Sometime between, my group of friends managed to sneak down like ninjas and got seats right behind where Choji, Lee, and I sat.

"Good luck you guys!" Naruto smiled and gave us a thumbs up.

"Yeah you guys will do amazing." Sakura encouraged.

"Sakura! My beautiful cherry blossom! You have come to watch me win!" Lee shouted once he saw Sakura.

Sakura got angered and hit him on the head. "Just shut up and kick some ass." She gritted her teeth.

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Neji be careful." I saw a look in her eyes and saw she was genuinely concerned. I nodded to her and she smiled lightly to me.

First up was Choji and Jirobo. Jirobo was definitely bugger than Choji and heavier. As soon as the match started Jirobo was off to a good start. He superman punched Choji in the face. As soon as it happened you could hear the crowd in awe. Choji wiped some blood from his mouth, got back up and was able to catch him off balance with a roundhouse kick. It soon turned into a wrestling match. Choji was able to put him into a triangle hold and hold him for a few seconds but Jirobo was able to get free and get some space between them. Jirobo tried again with another punch but Choji was counting on it and caught it. He then hip flipped him off the platform and onto the mats below. Jirobo got up and got on the platform again and this time Choji was the one who punched him put Jirobo ducked under it. He gave Choji an upper cut which threw him back. Jirobo then gave him a kick to the chest and send him on his back.

"Heh. What's wrong fatty? Can't keep up?" Jirobo scoffed. _Oh no._ I thought. Last time some called Choji fat, well they were definitely going to need crutches for the next week.

"What did you say?" Choji growled.

"He didn't just do what I think he did?" Shikamaru asked behind me.

"I believe so." I answered.

"What? What happened? What did he do?" Tenten looked around confused.

"Whenever someone calls Choji fat, well you're in for it then." Ino said.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." I said smirking. Choji then swiftly sweep kicked Jirobo and he fell. Choji then picked Jirobo, which was a feat in itself, and RKOed him. He got back up sluggishly until Choji superman punched him and Jirobo was thrown from the platform onto the mats. After a few seconds, Jirobo still didn't get up and Choji had won the match. Everyone began cheering and my group of friends behind me cheered. Especially Naruto. Honestly though, I could tell you was loudest, Naruto, Ino, or Lee.

"Whoo yeah Choji!!" Ino cheered.

"Yeah! Way to go Choji!" Naruto screamed.

"Yes! Now it is my turn to win." Lee said fired up. Jirobo was helped up by his teammates and taken to Shizune and the other athletic trainers that attended the match. Next was Lee and he was up against Shira from Suna. They both got up on the platform and shook hands. That didn't surprise me at all. Lee was always kind and always making friends, and we were exactly enemies of Suna High. It was kind of like what Sasuke and Naruto had. We didn't hate each other. In fact we were good partners. We're just fierce competitors with each other.

The match began with such fury, but Lee was on the losing side. He had a smaller physique than Shira and Shira's moves were silent and precise. He knew exactly where to hit. They both jumped in the air and attacked each other with fury. With each punch Lee threw Shira blocked it and vice versa. The match was a stalemate. Landing back down on the platform both of them were panting. Lee soon began to pick up and actually think about his moves then. Lee has the tendency to not think when it came to his fights, but by that time Lee was getting fatigued. Somehow, Shira had more energy left over and kicked Lee in the stomach sending him flying. Not only that but he was also fast enough to get to where Lee was going to land and kicked him into the mat. Lee got up and managed to gather enough energy as well and kick Shira into the air. Following Shira up Lee punched him down and then kicked him back down to the mats. In fact I believed he copied that move from Sasuke. I believe Sasuke called it the Lion's Barrage. Lee was kneeling panting hard as Shira came to his knees as well. With one last attempt they both ran at each other punching each other in the face. They both landed a considerable distance away from each other knocked out. The match came to a draw and each of their teachers came and got them.

"Man, poor Lee. He tried so hard too." Tenten pitied.

"Yeah. But he found one thing he doesn't have here. A rival." Shikamaru stated. "Think about it. Those two were evenly matched. If those two became rivals like Sasuke and Naruto, they become better. Both of them."

"I guess you're right." Sakura shrugged. Gai Sensei took him to the infirmary along with Shira.

Next was Itachi's fight. I looked back at Sasuke subtly and saw him tense up. "Hey Sasuke, isnt that your brother?!" Naruto obnoxiously yelled.

"Yeah dobe. Now shut up." The match was quick. The poor kid against Itachi didn't have a chance. The kid threw one punch and Itachi threw him onto his back while he stil held his wrist. Itachi then press his wrist down towards him threatening to break his wrist. The kid struggle but to no avail and tapped out. Everyone was in shock and awe. The whole room was silent butonly for a second. Soon there was a hum of mummurs. Glsncing back at Sasuke, he was clenching his team. Although he seemed to calm down when Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

The last quarter final match was me was Kidomaru. "Neji, be careful." Tenten pleaded to me. I nodded. I wasn't sure why she cared about me so much but when she said it, there was this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Not only that there was this urge to win. More so than usual. I pushed down that feeling and stood on the platform a few feet from Kidomaru. I got into my ready stance and the match commenced. He moved forward and tried to kick me but I crouched down and avoided the kick. Then I hit him with a martello de negativia. He fell to the side but stayed up. I stood up and he ran at me again. He threw a flurry of punches at me and I barely managed to counter each one at his speed. I needed to get some space so I jump and back kicked him. He took a few steps back and I knocked him off the platform with a flying knee. He fell onto the mats below. Kidomaru became angered and jumped back up on the platform. This time he did not run up to me but slowly approached. He threw a right cross at me but I crouched down and sweep kicked one of his legs out from under him causing him to fall to one knee. While he fell to his knee, I got up and kicked him with a spinning back hook kick to the head. He was knocked out. The match was over and cheering erupted. I jumped down from the platform and went back over to my team and friends. They were all happy or as happy as they could be. Sasuke, Sai, and Shikamaru smiled lightly while everyone else cheered.

"You did it!" Tenten cheered.

"Yeah Neji! You beat him!" Naruto yelled.

"Congratulations Neji." Hinata smiled.

"Good job Neji!" Gai Sensei said giving his famous pose once again. I was surprised to see him back here and not with Lee. The semi-final round began. Since Lee and Shira's match was a draw there was one round. It was Choji against Itachi. This wasn't going to end well.

"Choji be careful." I warned. All of Itach's matches were quick so I couldn't really see his full potential, but from what Sasuke has told me, he was a prodigy like me.

The next match was Choji against Itachi. Choji was already afraid of him from what he did to his last opponent but he didn't show it. The match began but it was over quickly. Choji had run at him full speed trying to take him out quickly but he thought the same thing. Choji tried to superman punch Itachi like Jirobo but to no avail. Itachi just stepped to the side and grabbed the punch, flipping him over right off the platform and into a table. Choji didn't get up which meant Itachi had won the match. I could hear Sasuke growl a little at Itachi but he didn't do anything. After a few medics and Gai Sensei helped Choji, the next match was beginning. Even Lee and Shira had been back from the infirmary to watch this fight. In fact everyone from the infirmary had come out to watch the fight.

"Neji, please be extremely careful. He just took out Choji in a matter of seconds." Tenten said concerned. I nodded. In fact this match was more important than most of them knew. A Hyuga against an Uchiha. This was the first time this had happened in thousands of years. The Uchihas and Hyugas go all the way back to the times of ancient Japan. There had been no conflicts between the two ever so this was a first. The only two who really knew of this was probably Principal Tsunade and the Sound's Headmaster.

The match started and we both glared at each other. The one thing I had noticed in his fights was he never made the first move.

"Hm. I've never beat a Hyuga before." Itachi stated.

"Well your streak is about to continue." I said calmly to him. I glanced back over to my friends and saw them all worried.

"So you're friends with my little brother? And since he's probably here for you and not me, I'm guessing good friends." He insinuated. I said nothing to him and glared. He looked over to my friends and back to me. "Are you and girl with the buns together?"

I was taken back by the question. "What? No, she's just a friend."

"What a Shame. You two would make a cute couple." He said from behind me. I was astonished by his speed and instantly turned around but hit me with a right cross. I fell, but then countered with a sweep kick. He jumped and hit me with a jumping side kick to the chest. I flew back a bit but managed to get to my feet quickly. I ran towards him and tried to throw a punch but he caught it. Not only that but a second later, everyone could hear a sickening crack from my wrist and pain exploded from there. He was able to break my wrist. I grunted in pain and fell to my knees. What's worse is he still had my wrist in his hand. He pulled me up and forward so his knee went into my chest. I coughed for a second when I felt he let go of my wrist only to punch me in the face. I flew back landing on my back. My left wrist throbbed and my chest wasn't doing any better. There was blood coming out of my mouth at this point, but I got up. Itachi came running towards me so I tried to kick him but he slid on his knees under it to dodge the kick. When he got up to face me I caught him off guard and was able to side kick him off the platform and into another table like he did to Choji. He seemed shocked I was able to kick him off and he got back up on the platform. Itachi threw a punch at me and I blocked it but he spun so his back was towards me and jumped up, kicking me. I landed off the platform and my back had pain shoot up it. There was yelling, encouraging and pain. My head was swimming in pain and my wrist was throbbing, but I looked over at my friends. Surprisingly, Sasuke was yelling at me to get up along with Naruto. Hinata had a look of worry in her eyes. Everyone else was cheering me on. Even Shikamaru. I could hear each one of them.

"Come on Hyuga! Get up!"

"Get up Neji! You're a genius, think of something!"

"Come on Neji!" One of them caught my eye, it was Tenten. Her eyes were filled with worry and concern, yet with hope. I found a new determination to win and jumped back up on the platform. I ran towards him and tried to kick him but he tucked and rolled away from me. When he got up I sent a right cross his way but he countered with a knee to my stomach. The pain was radiating but I kept fighting. I was able to elbow him on the back and side kick him away. At this point, I was panting heavily and my wrist hurt like crazy, while he barely had any sweat on him. He smirked at me and threw a jab at me which I blocked. That was a mistake as I had to block it with my left wrist. Pain exploded and it felt like someone put it on an anvil and then proceeded to hit it with a hammar. He then elbowed me in the ribs and then punched me with the back of his fist. I fell back and felt blood running from my mouth. He walked over to me slowly as I got up. With the last of my energy I roundhouse kicked him. Of course he caught it but I planned on it. With all my strength left, I jump and kicked him in the face with my other foot. He let me go and flew off the platform and onto the mats below. Lucky for me he didn't get back up. He was knocked out. The match was over, and I had won. There was loud cheering which made my head throb. My wrist hurt and I held it close to my body cradling it. I stepped off the platform where my friends congratulated me.

"Neji you won!" Tenten ran up and hugged me. I winced in pain and then realized she was hugging me. I didn't push her off but I didn't hug her back. I think soon realized what she was doing as well because she let go quickly. I saw her face was a bright red too but I can't imagine how my face looked. Then I realized everyone else was staring at me.

Naruto was laughing like an idiot at me. "Aww Neji got himself a girlfriend." He snickered. Sakura then punched him on the head thankfully.

"What? No. We're not...no...we're not dating." Tenten stuttered.

"Uh-huh." Temari smirked.

"We're not! Neji tell them." Tenten looked to me for help.

"We're not together. We're just friends." I said calmly. People began to trickle out until it was only my group of friends and team from the Sound Academy along with the their headmaster and Principal Tsunade. They began arguing about it but I wasn't listening. Then I realized Sasuke wasn't here. I looked around and saw him near Itachi. I walked over to him slowly and heard him speaking to Itachi.

"You're lucky it was Neji that defeated you. If it were me, you wouldn't only have a concussion." Sasuke hissed. I put my good hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Come on. He rest are waiting for us." I said to Sasuke.

"You could have never beaten me brother. You don't have enough hate or anger." Itachi spoke.

"I didn't need either to defeat you. I just needed hope." I growled at him. I began to get light-headed and sway a bit but Sasuke caught me.

"Hey Hyuga? Everything alright?"

"I'm fine." I gritted my teeth as the pain passed.

"Are you sure? You're looking a little pale."

"What's wrong Neji? Not feeling too well?" Itachi smirked.

"Itachi! What did you do to him?" Sasuke growled.

"It was during the match. I hit a pressure point." He smirked. Then I understood. I have heard that if you hit a certain pressure point minutes or even later the person will fall unconscious and with my other injuries, it was happening fast. Soon things started to get out of control. Orochimaru attacked Principal Tsunade. The Akatsuki attack my team and my friends. I tried to get up but Itachi kicked me a lot harder than he did in my match. I felt a sickening cracking in my ribs. I looked back up and saw Sasuke fighting Itachi. I was about to get up and help when I heard a yell. Tenten was being held restrained and Kidomaru was about to punch her. Something in me took over and I ran and jumped at them. I hit Kidomaru with a flying knee just like the previous times. He fell and was knocked unconscious again. Tenten smirked knowing the guy behind her was distracted and elbowed him. He doubled over and Tenten gave him an upoercut that would have made even Gai Sensei proud.

"Are you ok?" I helped Tenten up with my good arm.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I'm fine." To be honest, it was getting harder to stay awake. Any adrenaline or energy I had I spent on the fight. Then I saw Hinata being held down. I went to go over and help her but Kakazu now stood in my way. He punched me with the back of his fist and I fell back. He then picked me up by my throat.

"Rasengan!!!" A voice yelled out and Kakazu fell releasing me. I fell onto all fours. "Neji, you good?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. Help Hinata." I pointed and instantly I could see a change in his form. Almost demon like and he saved Hinata.

"CHAAA!" I could hear Sakura yell and a cracking sound.

"What a drag." I heard Shikamaru say near me and saw he was able to tye up Hidan. Soon darkness creeped to the edge of my vision.

"Neji!" I felt something grab my side but I couldn't tell who it was. Unfortunately for me it wasn't one of my friends because someone then proceeded to punch me harder than I had ever felt before and everything went dark.

* * *

The next time I woke up I was in a white all sterile room. I soon realized I was in a hospital. I felt something or someone on my bed. I opened my eye and saw Tenten sleeping with her head on my bed. I looked around the room and saw Sasuke in the bed next to mine. Sakura was sleeping over by Sasuke and Naruto was on the couch nearby with Hinata sleeping against his shoulder. I would have broke it up if I wouldn't have woken Tenten up. Shikamaru was in another chair with Temari sleep against him on his lap. Sai and Ino were leaning against each other on another couch.

"Hey." A soft voice said. I turned my head to see Tenten awake.

"Hn."

"Can we not do the one word conversation please. I'm too tired to."

"I guess. What time is it?"

"About midnight."

"Oh." My voice was rough and dry until Tenten put a cup of water to my lips. I sat up slowly careful enough not to aggravate my injuries. I drank it gratefully. "Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled lightly.

"Is he ok?" I turned my head to Sasuke and then back to Tenten.

"He should be. A few bruises. A cracked rib. Small lacerations. The only serious injury he got was the burn to the back of his collar bone. Nothing like you though. Itachi did most of the damage."

"Me?"

"I thought we agreed not to have a one word conversation?"

"It was a question."

"True. Anyways we couldn't find out your injuries until your uncle came."

"Uncle Hiashi was here?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. Hinata called him. The nurse said that you had a broken rib and wrist and a bad concussion. No more matches for you this year." Tenten summed up.

"Lucky me." I deadpanned. She laughed lightly.

"Wow, you actually made a joke."

"I do that occasionally." I said quietly. "What happened?"

"Orochimaru and the Akatsuki attacked us. After everyone left they attacked. Most of us have bruises and small cuts. We're mostly just sore."

"What about Principal Tsunade?"

"A good friend she called Jiriya helped her with Orochimaru."

"Hey Tennie. Can you keep it down. We're trying to sleep." Temari mumbled.

"Sorry. We were just trying have a regular conversation and not a one word conversation." I retorted.

"Listen Hyuga. You may be hurt but you'll be more hurt if you keep up with that kind of sarcasm." She said. I gave her a minute to realize it was me and she shot up and woke up Hinata. "Hinata! Wake up Neji is awake."

Hinata shot up off of Naruto which woke him up and caused him to scream which woke Sakura up which was not well.

"Neji?" Hinata said softly.

"What?!" Naruto yelled as Hinata talked.

"Naruto you idiot!!" Sakura yelled. That in turn woke the whole room up. Honestly if the whole floor wasn't awake, now they were and all the yelling made me wince. Sakura hit Naruto on the head. We all laughed lightly.

"What are you all doing here? Didn't you go home?" "Yea. We all went home in shifts." Shikamaru said. "We had all decided to stay the night with you and Sasuke." Sai added. Then Principal Tsunade came into the room.

"Well glad to see everyone is awake." Tsunade put her hands on her hips.

"Not by choice." Ino growled.

"Any news on the Sound Academy, Grandma Tsunade?"

"Unfortunately no. We don't have sufficient evidence to charge them."

"But what about the security cameras?"

"The Akatsuki was somehow able to disable them."

"Witnesses?" Sakura tried.

"None. The gym was clear and they made sure of it. For now the school is closed until we can clean up and repair the damages from everything that was broke." Tsunade sighed. "Neji, Sasuke, you two will be released sometime tomorrow. For now just focus on getting better." Tsunade then left. With that we just chatted a little bit until I got extremely exhausted.

Luckily, Tenten saw this. "Its ok Neji. Get some rest. We'll be here when you wake up." With that I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm glad everyone likes the story. Wasn't really sure if anyone would. Feel free to review or PM with any ideas. Well here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tenten POV:

Once Neji fell asleep, I smiled softly, glad to know he's going to be ok. Mostly everyone went home. Naruto took Hinata because I was pretty sure if Neji found out Hinata walked home alone, he'd kill us all. Injured or not. Also I knew Hinata wanted some alone time with Naruto. The girl has had a crush on hime since grade school. Ino, Sai, Temari, and Shikamaru went home as well. Sakura stayed with Sasuke. You know he didn't show it but he cared for her. He was very subtle about it too. Like during the fight in he gym against the Sound.

 _Flashback_

 _"Neji!" I yelled, trying to warn him about another Akatsuki._

 _Neji flew back from the hit and crashed into the bench. I went over to him and kicked away an Akatsuki from him. I looked over to see if anyone else needed help and Sakura flew by past me. "Sakura!" I went to help her but I was blocked off by an Deidara. Fortunately Sai tackled him down. Who know Sai was really strong. Anyways I went to help Sakura but something whizzed by me. More like someone. Standing over Sakura was a guy with spiky black hair with a malicious smile. He raised his fist to hit her but that never happened as I blinked and Sasuke back handed him away._

 _"Touch her and you will die." Sasuke snarled. In fact Sasuke was infuriated, I could feel the anger coming off him. I turned my attention back to Neji who was behind me out cold._

 _"Come on, we need to get him out of here." Shikamaru appeared in front of me with Temari. I guess the Sound soon realized that they were losing because their numbers began to dwindle._

 _"Back to the bus!" Orochimaru shouted. I looked over and saw Principal Tsunade with an old, long gray haired man with her against Orochimaru. The Sound began to flee._

 _End Flashback_

Apparently most of injuries Sasuke got were from his brother Itachi. Although the burn wasn't. When I was focused on getting Neji to safety Orochimaru branded Sasuke on the back of his collarbone. It was three commas in a circle. I'm not really sure why but they did.

"Something wrong Tenten?" Sakura looked over to me.

"Huh? No. Just thinking."

"About him?" She smirked and gestured to Neji.

I blushed a little but shook my head. "No. There is nothing going on between us."

"That hug wasn't nothing." Sakura smirked. "And when I walked in you were holding his hand."

"The hug was just a victory hug. And I was holding his hand because I was worried. Kinda like you and Sasuke." I smirked.

"Touché." We both laughed. The nurse brought me and Sakura some blankets and pillows to sleep on but we ended up talking quietly for a little. Sakura fell asleep in her chair as did I.

When I woke up, the sun was shining through the windows. Sakura and Sasuke were still asleep but when I looked to Neji I saw something that stopped my heart. Neji was gone. I looked around frantically and checked the bathroom. Well, I may have been a bit loud and woke up Sakura and Sasuke.

"Tenten? Everything ok?" Sakura woke up sluggishly and rubbed her eyes.

"Neji's gone!"

"What?! He couldn't have just disappeared."

"Well he's not here." I gestured around.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke sat up slowly.

"Neji is gone." Sakura answered.

"Calm down. You're overreacting." Sasuke sighed.

"Overreacting? Neji could be kidnapped by the Akatsuki or Orochimaru or worst. Who knows?"

"He's probably just going for some tests." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, she has a point. Like, why brand you?Why attack during a martial arts match or why attack at all?" Sakura deduced.

"See!" I said rather loudly.

"Tenten stop yelling. I'm sure he's fine." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Tenten!" Neji came running in, in a grey sweat pants and a black short sleeve shirt with his left wrist wrapped heavily in bandages. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"See." Sasuke gestured.

"What's going on?" Neji asked confused.

"You're girlfriend was freaking out because you werent here." Sasuke said.

"I'm not his girlfriend. And sorry I was concerned for a friend."

"Right. Friend." Sakura said putting air quotes around friend.

"We are!" I tried to defend and turned to Neji. "Where were you?"

"I was getting some tests done. I was until I heard the noise from the room. I thought the Akatsuki or something bad happened."

"Told you." Sasuke smirked.

"Ok you don't need to rub it in." I pouted.

"Mr Hyuga! You cannot just get up and run to wherever you want." A nurse came in.

"You were in the middle of a test when you came back here?" Sakura asked.

"No. I was on my way back from one and they were wheeling me in a wheelchair. I was coming back from a checkup."

"Oh." I said sheepishly and blushed a bit.

"Mr Hyuga. Your uncle is here to pick you up." The nurse said. "Mr Uchiha, a Kakashi Hatake is on his way to pick you up." She then left us be.

"You live with Kakashi Sensei?" I asked.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"Oh. No. I just didn't know."

"There's a lot you don't know." Kakasi Sensei appeared in the doorway reading his pervy book. "Ready to go Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I should get going too. Lady Tsunade wants me to organize some files for her and help try to find her desk under all those papers." Sakura added.

"Good luck with that." I laughed. Sakura left the room and Sasuke got off his bed.

"I've already signed all the papers. Just get your jackets and shoes on." Kakashi said. "Oh and Neji, your uncle is here with Hinata to pick you up."

"Great." Neji deadpanned. He got up and got his shoes on as well. "Do you need a ride home?" I nodded.

"Neji. It's time to go." His uncle said. "Hinata brought your car. I only came to sign the papers to release you." With that his uncle left. In all honesty he didn't even seemed concerned about Neji.

Neji put on his jacket but had some trouble with his wrist so I helped him. "Let's go." I walked out with him and Hinata came us to us.

"Here's your keys big brother Neji."

"Aww, Neji is that your girlfriend?" A little girl teased us.

Neji just sighed. "No. We're just friends Hanabi."

"But big brother. She's really pretty. You should ask her out." I giggled at Hanabi as I saw Neji blush a bit.

"Hanabi. Quit teasing Neji." Hinata saved us. We all left and Neji's family went to Neji's Uncle's Mercedes Benz and I went with Neji to his Jeep. The drive to my house wasnt that far from the hospital but long enough to hold a short conversation.

"I'm sorry about Hanabi. She has no filter."

"No worries. She's cute."

"She really isn't. She always gets into other's business." He said.

"Well, how's Micro-Thon going?"

"It's alright. After I drop you off I need to go get somethings and pick up donations."

"Shouldn't you be going home? I mean your uncle is probably waiting for you and you are injured."

"I'll be fine." It was amazing how he can answer without emotion.

"Well do you want some help? I mean you're not suppose to be carrying heavy boxes with your wrist."

"I'll manage."

"So you don't want my help?"

Neji sighed. "It would go quicker if you came along."

I smiled. "Then it's settled. Where to first?"

Neji changed directions of his jeep. "I need to go to Ichiraku Ramen to get cases of water. Then to Yakiniku Q to get the donation of chips they paid for. Then to the market to get the fruit they offered."

"That sounds like a lot. Are you sure it's going fit in your car?"

"It should. If not we can make more than one trip." Neji stated.

"Have you figured out the teams yet?"

"Mostly. Just need to smooth out a few things." He looked over at me and then back to the road. We stopped at Ichiraku Ramen and parked. We got out and went in.

"Ah. Neji, the water is in the back. Follow me." We followed Mr Teuchi and his daughter Ayame to the back. We got to the back and I was surpirsed at the amount of water bottles. There were cases of water bottles sky high. Ok maybe that was an exaggeration but there was a lot.

"Thank you Mr Teuchi." Neji bowed slightly.

"Of course. Anything for the kids." He smiled. Lucky for us Mr Teuchi had a dolly we could use to haul the water out to Neji's jeep. After getting it all into his jeep I looked as there was little room left.

"I think we need to make more than one trip."

"Not unless we call for some help. You have Naruto's number correct?" I nodded. "Call the hyperactive knucklehead and tell him to pick up the chips from Yainiku Q's. I'll call our lazy ass friend to get the fruit."

"Got it." I stepped away from Neji and went to call Naruto. He answered soon after the two rings.

"Hey Tenten. Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Can you pick up the chips from Yainiku Q's right now? Neji would but his car is full."

"Yeah sure thing. Does he want me to bring them to the school?"

"Yeah. Its for Micro-Thon."

"Ok! I'm on my way to get them. Believe it!" He yelled and hung up. I sighed and shook my head. I looked over and saw Tayuya and Kidomaru walk down an alley together. I ran over silently like a ninja and took out my phone. Hiding behind a dumpster, I took out my phone and put the camera lense right past the side and began recording.

Kidomaru laughed. "With Neji, and Sasuke out of the picture, it'll be easier to take down that goodie two shoe school."

"Not only that but now martial arts and baseball will be even easier to beat. Even Micro-Thon will be easy to crash too." Tayuya said.

"Yeah well this guy has layouts of their whole school. Tsunade doesn't even know about it. Once we get them we'll need to study them."

"Wow. That's the first time you want to study." Tayuya said in shock.

"I don't particularly want to but I want revenge on Neji for making me look like an idiot."

"Well it's not hard to do that." Kidomaru growled at Tayuya. "Don't you want revenge on Temari for making you look like a weakling. I mean she beat you pretty easily."

"Shut up. And yes I do."

"Good. Then let's get these maps back to the academy." Kidomaru and Tayuya began walking towards me and I turned off my camera and saved the footage. I ran back to Neji's jeep just as silently as I came over.

"There you are. Where did you go?"

"Neji, Kidomaru and Tayuya are planning something. I'm not sure what but they're planning something against Micro-Thon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I showed him the video. He didn't show any emotion about it though. "Well?"

"Let's get this stuff to school and then we'll talk to Principal Tsunade and see what she says."

"Got it." I nodded.

"Shikamaru will pick up the fruit with Temari." We got into his jeep and drove to school. We parked at the front of the school and began unloading the cases of water. Well, I insisted on unloading most of it but Neji refused and helped anyways. We took the cases to the student council closet which was pretty neat for it being run by students. Although when you have Shikamaru's brains and Naruto's creativity and Sakura's monster strength, I guess you can put anything anywhere.

"Didn't you just get released from the hospital today Neji?" Principal Tsunade asked as she walked out with us and grabbed four cases of water. And here I thought Sakura was strong.

"Yes Principal Tsunade. Just a few hours ago."

"Well, I don't think this is resting."

"I tried to tell him but he wouldnt listen." I told Principal Tsunade. Neji just glared at me. He had a knack for glaring too. Although I'm not sure who was better at it, him or Sasuke.

"Well after we get this all unloaded go home. You need to rest your wrist and rib. Going around and running errands isn't resting."

"Told you." I nudged Neji.

"After this I'm going to finish sorting out the teams." Almost everyone from the school was going to Micro-Thon. All of my group of friends were going. The only problem was we were going to be on different teams and we were a competitive bunch. But with the threat of the Sound over our heads we were going to have to be vigilant.

"Oh Principal Tsunade. The Sound Academy plans to sabotage or crash Micro-Thon." I blurted out.

She sighed at me. "And you know this how?" I showed her the video. "Hm, that is troubling."

"What do we do?"

"For now nothing. There's nothing we can do. I, on the other hand, am going to talk to the Headmaster of the Sound."

"And what do we do? You can't just expect us to sit here and do nothing. Not only that I'm in charge of Micro-Thon. If something happens..." Neji was interuppted by Tsunade.

"Nothing is going to happen. Just go about your business as usual. I'll deal with the problem and see how the layout of the school got out."

Neji growled at that. I guess he doesn't like sitting around doing nothing. "Very well."

"Good. Do what you need to do and then go home and rest." Neji and I nodded. After we got everything unloaded we headed off to the student commons. The commons was a place for students to relax and work quietly in. Neji went to his locker to get the papers for teams.

"For now all we can do is separate student council. Without my laptop we can't do much with the student body."

"Well who's all on sudent council?"

"There's myself, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto."

"Wow. Naruto is on student council?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. As surprising as it is, he's very good at speaking with the students and keeps them listening. But that's only in our class. Each class council memebers need to be separated." He told me the other council members but I didn't know any of them outside my class.

"So which team am I on?"

"I'm not sure. Which one do you want to be on?"

"Doesn't matter." I shrug.

"Very well." Neji was right. It didn't take very long but I learned about more things about Micro-Thon too. Like we had a goal to raise $30,000 all together and each color team had a captain. The captains were as follows, Neji was blue captain, Shikamaru was green captain, Sakura was pink captain, and Naruto was orange captain. Although other than that I was too preoccupied about the Sound's threat to really focus in on anything else but Neji was just doing most of the work. I began thinking then of how to stop the Sound. I remembered the map they had. _'If they don't have the map, then they can't attack or get in. But I'm going to need help and I can't ask Neji. He's hurt. Maybe Sakura or Temari or Hinata. Although Neji might actually kill me but it's for a good cause.'_ I thought.

"Tenten." A hand waved in front of my face and I jumped. "You were daydreaming."

"Oh. My bad."

"Let's get going shall we?" Neji stood up putting papers in a folder.

"Yeah." We walked to Neji's car and he began to drive me home, after I gave him the address. I texted Temari, Sakura, and Hinata in a group chat. I sent them the video in the chat.

Temari: Wtf!?

Hinata: Why would they want to do that?

Sakura: Did you show Tsunade?

Tenten: Yea. She said to do business as usual.

Temari: Is that all?! We need to do something about this!

Sakura: For once I agree with Temari.

Temari: Shut up forehead.

Hinata: What are we going to do?

Tenten: Well...

Temari: Well what Ten? Spit it out.

Tenten: Well I thought we could infiltrate like ninjas into the Sound Academy and take the map. No map, no sabotage.

Sakura: Woah Tennie. Turning into a criminal?

Hinata: Maybe there is another way?

Tenten: If you have any other ideas I'm all ears.

Temari: I got nothing.

Sakura: Don't look at me.

Hinata: Unfortunately, no.

"If you're going to infiltrate the Sound then you might want someone who knows where everything is?" Neji said out of the blue.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Usually you're extremely talkative. You weren't talking and I looked over. You were texting Temari, Sakura, and Hinata."

"And you saw my text messages from over there while driving?" I asked in shock.

"I have very good eyes." He smirked at me. "If you need someone that knows the school ask Sasuke. He went there for a year but didn't like it so he came back."

"So you're going to help?"

"If I don't, you'll get caught for trespassing and I don't want my uncle to complain to me on why Hinata is spending time with a criminal."

"So that's a yes then?"

Neji sighed at me. "Yes I'll help."

"Good. I'll text the girls and you get the guys. We can meet my place."

"What about your parents?"

I looked down at my lap. "They died when I was twelve. A bad car accident."

Neji stiffened when I said this. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

"It's okay. It doesn't bother me much." We stopped in front of my apartment building and parked. I unbuckled and looked over at Neji. "Get some rest. An actual rest that requires no working. We'll meet up at my place tomorrow at twelve o'clock."

"No promises." Neji said and I got out of the car.

"At least try."

"Very well." Neji drove off to his house to hopefully rest. I went into my apartment and looked at my phone. I texted the girls and went to my room.

Tenten: Meet me at my apartment for planning. Also the guys are going to help.

Ino: I heard what happened and got it. What time?

Tenten: My place at twelve. I'll order pizza for lunch.

Hinata: Alright.

Temari: You had me at pizza.

Sakura: Of course she did Tem.

I rolled my eyes at the texts as my cat jumped up on my bed. My cat's name was Toshi. My parents got hm for me when a few months before they died. I got ready for bed even though it was early. I sat on my bed and sighed. I put my head on my pillow and drifted off into a slumber. The next time I woke up was in the middle of the night and Toshi was sleeping in my spot. I sighed and moved him over which he didn't like so he moved to the end of the bed. I was finally able to maneuver myself around Toshi and fell asleep.

Morning came soon. Sooner than I'd like though. The next time I woke Toshi was sleeping on my back. I sluggishly looked at my clock which read nine o'clock. _Great. Only three hours til my friends get here._ I thoughtI dragged myself out of bed and cleaned up a little bit so my apartment didn't look too much like a wreck. After cleaning I took a shower, got dressed, and ordered the pizza.

Not to long after, a knock was on my door. I opened up to see Temari and Hinata outside my door.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Hey Tennie."

"Hello Tenten."

"Make yourself at home." I gestured to the living room.

"Don't mind if I do." Temari flopped on my couch.

"Thank you." Hinata said kindly and sat down calmly, unlike Temari.

"Neji and some of the guys should be here soon. Where Sakura and Ino?" I asked.

"On their way. Forehead had to pick up piggy and knowing them, they're arguing." Temari said as there was another knock on the door. I went over and opened it to see Neji and Sasuke.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Infiltrating the Sound. I didn't think you had the guts to." Sasuke smirked as I let them in.

"If you want Micro-Thon to go well then we need to do this." I defended.

"They always go after people who can't fight back. Any money raised already goes to the charity but if they do something, the kids who need that money won't get it." Neji stated. The others arrived shortly after that. We all sat in the living room and ate the pizza that came as Sakura and Ino walked in the door.

"So how is the Sound going to sabatoge Micro-Thon?" Asked Sakura.

"They wouldn't go for the money. That's too obvious. Probably something to end it early maybe or to stop it once and for all." Shikamaru guessed.

"But why have a map of the entire school? Why not only the area Micro-Thon would be in?" Sai asked in curiosity and put a hand on his chin.

"What if they aren't going after Micro-Thon? What if they're going after something else?" Hinata guessed.

"Hinata's right! What if Micro-Thon is just a cover for something else their planning?" Naruto jumped in. Hinata blushed furiously as Naruto backed her up which was cute. Although Neji didn't find it cute as he frowned.

"What else would they want in the school?" Ino asked.

"Only one way to find out." Neji said and we all looked at him. "To get that map and any other notes they may have on the school."

We all nodded. "It won't be easy. Students live at the academy and they have cameras that are monitored." Sasuke said.

"Well lazy ass here should be smart enough to come up with a plan." Temari nudged Shikamaru rather hard.

"Ugh troublesome woman." Shikamaru said lazily. "Sasuke, you and Sai try and draw out the school layout. I and remember anything. Vents and all." Sasuke and Sai nodded and went over to begin drawing.

"Alright, we should figure out how to disable the cameras." I said.

"Leave that to me Tennie." Temari smiled.

"Now, I may have an idea on getting in as soon as they finish drawing the map." Shikamaru pointed over to Sasuke and Sai. "For now we should figure out who is going to go in."

"I'll go." Neji volunteered.

"No way! You're hurt." I said.

"I'll be fine."

"Hate to break to you Neji but she's right. You're in no condition for this." Shikamaru piped up.

"Hn." Neji crossed his arms. "Tenten, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. You four are going to infiltrate."

"Why is Sasuke going? He's injured too." Sakura asked.

"He's the only one of us that knows the school. Neji, you'll still be going but you'll be in your car as a getaway and back up if anything goes wrong. The rest of us will stay here and act as their eyes by hacking into the cameras." Shikamaru planned.

"Here's the map." Sasuke and Sai came back over withe the drawing of the school layout. The drawing was amazing.

"Here's the outside of the school." Hinata showed us her laptop.

"There. Thats how you guys will enter the school." Shikamaru pointed to the roof of the academy to an air vent.

"How are we suppose to get up there? Fly?" Naruto asked.

"No you idiot." Sakura hit Naruto on the head.

"That's also another reason you'll be going Neji." Shikamaru said.

"As most of you know the Hyugas can be dated back to ancient times. We have ancient weapons like the bow and arrow."

"Hold on. We're not going to be ziplining to the roof are we?" Sakura asked.

"It's silent and effective. If any of you have another way then please share." No one said a word. "Very well. With those four going in and Neji acting as their getaway, the rest of us need to make sure no one knows they're there."

"What about communication? Pulling out our phones and calling one another takes too much time and not all of us have unlimited minutes." I said.

"I'll take care of that. Kakashi used to be some kind of agent for somewhere once. He's got walkie talkies, and comms we can use."

"When is this all happening? Surely it can't be today?" Hinata asked.

"Daytime is definitely out of the question. Someone is more than likely to see us." Ino said.

"So sometime during the night." Sai answered. "And we need time to gather the supplies."

"We need to do it soon. Before Micro-Thon perferably." Neji said.

"Tomorrow night then. The Sound has a huge soccer game against Kirigakure. And if your parents ask just say I invited you to a sleepover." I said.

"Good idea. Father would get suspicious if I didn't have a reason for not coming home." Hinata said.

"Same thing goes for the guys. Just tell you parents you're going to a sleep over at a friend's tomorrow night. We'll meet back up at Tenten's tomorrow at five o'clock. The Sound won't leave their school until late for their game." Everyone nodded and began to leave to get packed and the supplies I'm guessing. With the school closed the day went by slowly but nonetheless the next day came. Everyone began to show again. Once everyone was here with the supplies and bags we got to work.

"You guys can just set all your bags in the spare room. Its the second door on the right." I said. Everyone set their bags down and came out to the living room. Sasuke passed out the comms to me, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji. Each of us also packed an equipment bag we'd need.

"Alright. Once were inside the Sound Academy, no one goes anywhere alone. Always in pairs." Sasuke warned. I put the comm in my ear and nodded. We all had dark clothes on.

"Temari? Have you hacked the cameras yet?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yup. Already in." Said Temari from behind a laptop.

"We'd better get going." Neji said. We all hopped into Neji's jeep and drove off.

"Sound check. You guys there?"

"Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm here." Sakura said hitting Naruto.

"All good here." Sasuke said.

"Hn." Neji said.

"We're all good." I said.

"Alright. Remember this is a stealth mission so try to be quiet. Naruto." Shikamaru sighed.

"I can be stealthy! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"You just did the exact opposite dobe." Sasuke facepalmed.

"Shut up teme. I can be stealthier than you!"

"Not at this rate." Naruto was about to argue back but Neji interrupted.

"Everyone be quiet. We're approaching the academy." We stopped in front of it.

"How are we suppose to zipline to the roof?" I commed Shikamaru.

"Neji keep going past the academy to the next road and take a left. It should elevate in altitude." Neji did as he was told and they were right. We were going up. Neji stopped and parked the jeep. We got out and Neji grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Are you sure you know how to use that?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course I do." We snuck to the edge of a rock with a tree behind it. Neji tied string to one of the arrows.

"What about your wrist?"

"It's fine. Hinata made a healing cream. There no pain."

"Don't miss." Sasuke teased. Neji shot the arrow and it embedded itself a few feet away from the door.

"Good shot." Naruto smiled. Neji then tied the other end of the rope to the tree so it was slanted down towards the school.

"Alright. This is where we part ways. When you get to the roof of the school take the arrow out. I'll pull the rope back to here. You have everything you need?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. The rest of us nodded.

"Good. Tell me when you need a pickup and at which excit through the comms. Be careful. If were caught, the consequences will be disastrous."

"No need to tell us twice." Sakura assured.

"I'll go first." I volunteered.

"Tenten." Neji put a hand on my shoulder. "Be careful." He warned. I nodded and looked over to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They were making sure the rope was taught. I quickly hugged him.

"Just for good luck." He didn't pull away but he didn't embrace it either. Although after a few second he put his arms around me for a moment.

"Better get going." He pulled away. I nodded and used a piece of cloth to zipline down. I landed on the roof silently. Not too long after Sasuke arrived. I looked around to make sure it was clear and Sasuke helped Sakura from the zipline. Unfortunately Sasuke's back was turned from the zipline and Naruto came flying in, crashing in Sasuke.

"Oof." Sasuke and Naruto both fell.

"Watch it dobe!" Sasuke whispered. Naruto was about to yell but Sakura stopped him.

"Come on. We need to get the arrow out of the wall." Sakura and I went over to the arrow and pulled it out. Neji must have reeled it back to him because it disappeared.

"Let's go." Sakura whispered and went to the vent where Naruto and Sasuke were.

"There's no way me and Naruto are going to be able to fit in the vent." Sasuke said over comms.

"Don't worry about it. Go through the door. Temari didn't believe me when I said that you guys would fit through the vents anyways so she recorded a minute of each camera and has it running on a loop." Shikamaru answered. We then heard a smacking sound and smiled a bit.

"It was my idea in the first place jackass." I could hear Temari say.

"Whatever troublesome woman." Sasuke picked the lock to the door open and we went in silently.

"Which way?" Sakura asked.

"Follow me. Naruto, you bring up the rear."

"Got it." He said. We went down the stairs to the first floor. When I said the soccer game was huge I didn't think that meant the school would be deserted.

"The map and most of the plans will most likely be in his office." Sasuke said. Good news, we found the office. Bad news, there were people in it. And by the looks of it a lot of people. We hid around the corner so they didn't notice us.

"What do we do?" Naruto asked.

"What if we caused a distraction?" Sakura proposed.

"Alright. Naruto, you and your loudmouth will help cause the distraction with me while Tenten and Sakura get the information. And be quick about getting the information. We can only hold their attention for so long."

"Got it." Sakura and I nodded. We stood ready around the corner and waited as Sasuke and Naruto came up with a plan.

"Ok. We'll lead them down to the gym. Only be loud enough for them to hear but lets make it so they don't know it's us at first." Sasuke devised.

"Right."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"So what's your plan? You two aren't going to run down the halls like idiots are you?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke just smirked at us. "That is what you two are doing isn't it."

"Have a better idea for a distraction that doesnt involve destruction of property?" Sakura and I both stayed quiet. "Yeah didn't think so." They took off around the corner and began their distraction. Shikamaru must have saw them on the cameras because he commed us.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Shikamaru asked over the comms.

"The original plan went south. The maps and notes are in the office with people and the headmaster." Sasuke answered.

"Yeah. Sasuke and I are going to lead them away while Tenten and Sakura are going to get the map and anything else they can get their hands onto."

"That doesn't sound like a very good plan." Temari said over the comms. She must have figured out how to connect the walkie talkies to the comms.

"Its the only thing we got. If you have something then by all means tell us." Sasuke sighed. The comms were silent for a minute. "That's what I thought."

"Be careful." Hinata said.

A few minutes later Sakura and I watch Naruto and Sasuke kick in the door to the office together. They acted surprised when they saw the people inside the office and ran down the hall leading them away.

"They're here! Get them!" Someone yelled. Kabuto ran out first and then Pain, Jirobo, and Tayuya. Once they rounded the corner out of sight Sakura and I went in. We began looking for the map and anything that would help us.

"Welcome." An eerie voice said and we both turned. A man with long hair, pale skin, and snake like eyes smiled at us. "Looking for something?" He held up the map.

"That doesn't belong to you." Sakura said. He smiled bigger at us.

"I think you have bigger problems than getting this map back. Haven't you noticed poor Neji hasn't answered his comms at all tonight?" I realized he was right. After all this time we haven't heard anything from Neji.

"Don't you touch him." I tried to sound intimidating. He just chuckled at me. Just then a big guys with light blue skin and shark like teeth came out along with the orange haired buff guy from my first day of school. "Now now, Kisame, Jugo. Be gentle. They are ladies after all."

"Guys we got a problem. Sakura, Tenten did you get the map?" Naruto asked through comms.

"Itachi!" I heard Sasuke yell through the comms.

"No we got problems too." I said through comms and left the comm on an open channel.

"Guys, whats happening?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh please, you don't really think we didnt know about you video taping up did you?" He scoffed. "We knew you were coming. We just didn't expect you so soon. But we expected you nonetheless." I lunged for the map but Kisame held me back. Sakura went to help me but Jugo got in her way. She tried to punch him but he countered the punch and threw his own. Sakura fell to the floor. I could hear through the comms that Sasuke and Naruto were fighting and losing. This wasn't good.

"Guys whats going on?" Shikamaru asked again.

"We're caught in a trap. They were expecting us." Sasuke yelled.

"Get back here now!" Shikamaru screamed.

"We can't." I yelled.

"Neji! Where are you?! Go and help them." There was only silence over the comms. "Neji?" He tried once more. Still nothing. Orochimaru walked up to me and pulled the comm out of my ear.

"You won't be needing this." He threw my comm to the ground and smashed it. Then then took Sakura's and did the same.

"Headmaster Orochimaru, here are the other two." Kabuto walked in with Itachi holding Sasuke and with Pain holding Naruto. They threw them down near us. Sasuke had a cut above his eye and a bruise on his cheek. Naruto had a split lip and his nose was bleeding.

"Well well well. What a surprise. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Orochimaru sneered. "To what do I owe such a surprise?"

"You know what we want. Those don't belong to you." Sasuke growled.

"Do you even know what these are for?" We all stayed silent. "These are more than just layouts of your school."

"Let us go." I attempted to be intimidating.

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Because if you don't we'll have to kick all your asses. Believe it!" Naruto yelled. The lights then went out and everything was dark.

"What's going on?" Kabuto asked. I looked at Sakura and nodded. We both elbowed Kisame and Jugo in the ribs. They both grunted in pain and Sakura took the chance to give Jugo one of her famous monster strength punches and he was out like a light. Sasuke and Naruto must have gotten free as well because Naruto pulled on my arm.

"Come on. We need to go." He pulled me along and we all ran down the hall towards the exit.

"Stop them!" I heard from behind us.

"What about the layouts?" Sakura asked.

"You mean these?" Sasuke held up the layouts.

"How did you get them?" I asked. A shuriken then whizzed past my face barely missing me.

"Tell you later, come on!" We ran outside and Neji was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Neji?" I looked around.

"I don't know but if he doesn't get here soon, we're going to have some bigger problems." Sasuke said closing the exit and holding it shut with Naruto. Luckily Sakura was smart enough to use her belt to tie around the handles and buy Neji a few more minutes to get here. Finally Neji arrived and we all ran and jumped in.

"You have impeccable timing." I sighed in relief.

"We have the layouts, lets get going." Sasuke said as the door to the Sound Academy broke open.

"Hold on." Neji said and floored it. He then turned off all his lights. We then went in the opposite direction of my apartment.

"Um Neji, Tenten's apartment is that way." Naruto pointed behind up with his thumb.

"We can't lead them back to her apartment you idiot." Neji said. He turned off road and turned off his car. He then gestured for us to be silent. A few seconds later multiple cars drove by us at high speeds.

After a few more minutes of waiting Neji started his car. "Let's get going." We drove back to my apartment in silence. Surprisingly it was Neji who broke the silence. "Are you all alright?"

"Yeah. Nothing major for me. Just a cut and a few bruises." Sasuke answered.

"Nothing to report here." Naruto cheered loudly. I'm finally understanding why people call him a hyperactive knucklehead.

"Shut up you idiot." Sakura hit him on the head. "Luckily nothing on my except bruises."

We made it back to my apartment and I opened up the door to see everyone worried. Shikamaru was pacing, Temari was tapping her foot, Sai was drawing, Hinata was looking out the window, and Ino was sitting next to Sai watching him.

"There you are! Are you guys alright?" Shikamaru asked. Temari looked up and ran over to hug me and Sakura.

"We're fine." Sasuke said and set the layouts on the table. Everyone looked at us and greeted us as I shut the door and locked it.

"What happened?" Temari asked.

"Somehow they knew we were coming." I said.

"That's not what I meant." Temari gestured to all of us. Then I realized we had dried blood on our faces and bruises becoming more visible.

"Oh. There may have been some fighting." I said sheepishly.

"Must you guys always fight with them?" Ino asked.

"They started it." Naruto defended.

"Neji are you alright?" Hinata asked in concern.

"Yes. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Hinata just pointed to his arm which was bleeding. I sighed and went to get the med kit from my bathroom and helped everyone clean up a bit. I was bandaging Neji's arm when was very well toned.

"Where did you get this cut?"

"While you guys were inside the school, they must've sent Kidomaru out to try and stop me. He had a kunai and was able to cut me." He winced as I put alcohol on it so it wouldn't get infected. Once I put the bandages on, everyone was basically done getting cleaned up. Sasuke's cut on his head had a bandaid on it and Naruto was cleaned of blood but had a bruise on his nose. We were all exhausted, either physically or mentally. Everyone was practically falling asleep. I grabbed some spare pillows and blankets from my closet and gave them to everyone.

"Let's get some sleep. We can figure out those layouts in the morning." Shikamaru stated.

"No argument here." Naruto yawned. It didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep. I turned off all the lights and slept in next to Neji. I would have been embarrassed and blushing but I was too tired to even do that. Not too long after I fell asleep myself and let darkness consume me.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Until next time!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I'm glad everyone likes the story. Here's chapter 4.**

Neji POV:

Sai and Ino had left after I went to sleep. The night was peaceful that was until a loud crack of thunder woke me up. I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in my room. It didn't take me long to remember what had happened. The Sound Academy. The fight. The layouts. Something then snapped me out of my thought. A soft hand on my back. I moved and got up, luckily no one woke up. I was shocked to find the hand had belonged to Tenten. We haven't known each other long but she was different than anyone I'd have ever met. There was this strange feeling that I wanted, no, needed to protect her. Whatever it was I shook it off and went over to the layouts.

"Find anything out yet?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Not yet. I just got started." I turned and saw Sasuke. I looked over the map and saw the same markings, Orochimaru put on Sasuke. "Do these mean anything to you?" I asked him, pointing to the marking.

"No. All I know is that they branded me with it." He shrugged to me.

"Well it's on the layout." Sasuke looked at me and then the layout.

"Maybe we should wake up the lazy ass. He's smarter than all of us. Or at least Sakura. She is one of the smartest people here." Sasuke sighed and sat down at the table.

"Uh huh." I smirked at him.

"What?" He asked me in confusion.

I smiled at him. "Got a crush Uchiha?"

"What?" He stopped and stared at me. "No way."

"Sure." I smiled sarcastically.

"I don't have a crush on her. Besides she deserves someone better than me. I'm no good." Sasuke frowned but then smirked at me devilishly. "I could say the same thing about you and Tenten."

I frowned at his accusations. "There is nothing going on between Tenten and me. Like you I also believe Tenten deserves someone better than me. I'm no good either."

"We're no good. We're broken." Sasuke surmised.

I nodded in agreement. "For now let's focus on this layout."

I swear we looked at that layout for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only five minutes. "Well from what I can tell it's just a layout of the school and it looks like they just want to sabotage Micro-Thon." Sasuke shrugged.

"Yeah. We need more information."

"Actually you need to ask the right questions firsts, like how did they know we were coming yesterday? And why did they attack us at the martial arts match?" A lazier voice said. That only meant one thing. Shikamaru was awake. Not only that but everyone was waking up now. Or mostly everyone. Naruto was the only one really asleep.

"Somehow they knew we were coming and had enough time to prepare."

"Rasen!!!" An obnoxious, loud, irritating, voice shouted out. We all looked over to see Naruto hugging his pillow, snoring with drool coming out of his mouth. How undignified. Sakura wasn't exactly thrilled by the sight either. She stalked over to him and leaned down next to his ear, I'm assuming to yell at him.

"Wake up you idiot!!" She yelled and stood up and Naruto shot up. It took him a second but he said something to Sakura that was suicidal.

"Hey ugly..." He slurred.

"CHAA WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sakura yelled furiously at him. Naruto instantly woke up realizing what he had said had been a mistake.

"No wait!" Naruto pleaded but it fell on deaf ears. Sakura punched him in the face so hard that I'm pretty sure Tenten's apartment complex had cracks in the foundation. After it was all said and done Hinata was helping put on bandages on Naruto's face while blushing madly.

Shikamaru sighed. "Anyways now that we're all awake, we need to figure out what the Sound wants."

"Well whatever it is, it can't be good." Temari remarked.

"What if they weren't looking for something. What if they were looking for someone." Sakura asked.

"She's got a point. The only reason anyone would need an entire school layout would be to break in. To know where the weaknesses are in the school." Sasuke added.

"And all the student files are in Tsunade's office." Hinata said.

"The perfect time to infiltrate would be Micro-Thon. Low security throughout the school. Any teacher would be too tired to tell if they were a student of the Sound or Konoha." Shikamaru stated.

"But without the layouts they don't know anything." I said. "For now these need to stay out of reach."

"They can stay here with me. Not many people know of these layouts and even fewer people know where I live." Tenten volunteered.

"Are you sure? If they find out you have these you'll be a target." I asked.

"Don't worry. I'm a big girl. I can protect myself."

"Yeah Hyuga. Don't you trust her?" Sasuke teased me. I just kept silent.

"Then it's settled. These stay here until after Micro-Thon." Shikamaru crossed his arms.

"Well now that's settled can we get something to eat? I'm starving." Naruto groaned. Sakura hit him upside the head for the umpteenth time that morning.

"You're always hungry dobe." Sasuke sighed.

"Am not teme!" Naruto bickered.

"Can we not do this in the morning. I don't know if you two do but I have neighbors." Tenten complained. I would have listened further but Hinata's phone rang. She stepped out for a minute and I figured it was nothing. When she came back in, I noticed she was terrified. Luckily most of my friends were preoccupied by Naruto and Sasuke's argument. I walked over to her.

"Is everything alright?" I walked over to her quietly. I didn't even get a word out of her. She leaned into me and cried for a second. By this time they began to notice.

"Neji what did you do to her?" Tenten accused me.

"It wa-wasn't Neji." Hinata sniffed and she looked up at me. "I want to speak with you first alone." I nodded and we walked out the door and shut it.

"Neji, there was an attack at home. Someone took Hanabi." She said. I was stunned and angered.

"Was that Uncle Hiashi? Is he alright?" I asked.

"Yes. Just a c-cut on his he-head." Hinata went back into the apartment to tell everyone else I'm guessing but angry boiled within me. They weren't my sister but they were family.

I stormed back in, changed, and packed my bag. No one dared to talk me. Or I thought no one dared.

"Neji where are you going?" Tenten asked me.

"To find my little cousin and to make whoever took her pay." I looked to Hinata. "Hinata. Stay with them. You'll be safer here."

"W-what about you?" Hinata trembled.

"I'll be fine." I began to leave when Sasuke stood in my way. "Move it Uchiha. I'll knock down anyone in my way." I growled.

"There's no way I'm letting you go alone. I'm going to help."

"So am I. Believe it!" Naruto gave me a thumbs up.

"I'm in too." Sakura jumped in.

"So are we. No one messes with our friends' family." Temari stood.

"Fine. But someone needs to stay with Hinata." I said sternly.

"I'll do it!" Naruto volunteered. "I'll protect her with my life. Believe it!" He gave me a thumbs up.

"No one should go by themselves anywhere. Especially you Neji." Shikamaru said. "Whoever took Hanabi might want you too."

"How about Sakura and I take the east side of Konoha. I know most of that side anyways. Shikamaru and Temari can go take the west side of town. Neji, you and Tenten can take the south side of town. Hinata and Naruto can head to the Hyuga compound to check up on things there and check the north side." Sasuke suggested.

"Fine." I said. "Call everyone if you find Hanabi." With that they got dressed and we all went our separate ways.

Tenten and I were having no luck on Hanabi. We stopped at a myriad of stores and public areas. No one had seen her but news travels fast. We were driving to the bad part of Konoha. Much of it were people who were living in poverty. Tenten and I were walking back from looking around when my phone rang.

"Did you find her?" I answered quickly.

"I didn't find her. I have her." An evil voice said.

"Kidomaru." I growled. Tenten stopped and looked at me in confusion. I took the phone from my ear and put it on speaker. "Where's Hanabi you son of a..."

"Now, now Neji. There's a child here." He lectured me. "Now if you want her back bring the layouts and Uchiha."

"I want proof of life." I growled.

"Very well." A few seconds later I recognized Hanabi's voice.

"Neji?" I heard her say. It didnt last long. I didn't even get to say a word to her.

"There. Proof. Bring what I asked for in an hour to the forest of death. Bring what I ask. Nothing more. Nothing less. If you don't poor Hanabi here is going to lose an eye. Tick tock." He said devilishly. He hung up on me and I looked at Tenten.

"Text everyone. Tell them to meet us at the compound." I sighed.

"Got it." She began texting. I began thinking. _Why take Hanabi? Are the layouts that important? And why do they want Sasuke?_ I was snapped out of my thoughts by the same soft hand that was on my back this morning. "Don't worry. Shikamaru will come up with a plan to get Hanabi back."

"I hope so. Let's go." I jumped into my car. Once at the compound only Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata were there. "Where's Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Almost here." Temari said.

"Actually right here." Sasuke said walking in with Sakura.

"So what did they want?" Shikamaru asked me.

"What else? The layouts. But that wasnt the only thing. They wanted Sasuke too." I looked to him.

"Any idea why you've become so popular with them lately?" Naruto asked.

"Not a clue."

"Either way, they want you and the layouts in the forest of death in a half an hour now." I said looking at my watch.

"Here give them these." Temari handed me another set of layouts. "These were layouts I found on the computer. I was able to switch the room names around so this is inaccurate."

"Thank you." I took the layouts.

"You two are not going alone." Naruto stopped me.

"Well we can't risk Hanabi's life by letting them see you." Sasuke defended.

"Look this has already gone far enough. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." I said. "Sakura, Hinata. I want you two to come because once Hanabi is out of there I want her as far from this as possible and Sakura has the most medical knowledge out of all of us. The rest of you will go home."

"No way! I'm not leaving you guys!" Naruto yelled.

"No Naruto. Butt out. This isn't your business." Sasuke growled. While they were arguing I went to grab a katana. I slung it over my back and walked back out. When I came back out everyone was still here. I sighed in frustration. "Fine. You can stay here. But don't follow us."

"Got another one of those Hyuga?" Sasuke pointed to the sword on my back.

"Yeah." I threw an extra one to him.

"Let's go." We towards the door with Sakura and Hinata behind us. I was the last one out but a hand stopped me.

"Let us come. You won't even know were there." Tenten tried again.

"Fine. But stay with Hinata and Sakura. We don't need any other people hurt or worse." Tenten hugged me and then went out the door. Sasuke and I went into his dark blue mustang GT since it was faster.

We got to the forest of death and I grabbed the fake layouts. We walked in without a hitch.

"Well this is easy." Sasuke said as we continued to walk further into the forest.

"Of course it's easy. It's when we want to leave the problems occur." I deadpanned.

"Way to be an optimist." He said.

"You mean like you?" I retorted back. He became silent then. "Exactly."

We came to a clearing and stopped there. We looked around. It wasn't long before the Akatsuki began showing themselves with Hanabi. When she saw me she tried to run towards us but Kidomaru held her back.

"Give us Hanabi." I went straight to the point.

"Give us Uchiha and the layouts and you have yourself a deal." Kabuto said.

"I'll give you the layouts first and then send Hanabi. When Hanabi is safe then I'll send Sasuke." I walked forward with the layouts. Kabuto and Kidomaru walked forward with Hanabi too. I threw them the layouts and pushed Hanabi into me. I held Hanabi and walked back to Sasuke. Once back next to him I knelt down to Hanabi.

"Sasuke and I marked a path back to the parking lot. My friends are waiting for you there and Hinata will take you home. You run. Don't stop for anything." I whispered. She only nodded to me. When I stood up I nudged her to go and she ran.

"Man you're no fun." Kidomaru smiled. "Now give us Sasuke and you can go."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke said as he drew his sword. I drew mine as well as more students of the Sound Academy made an appearance. Sasuke and I put our backs against one another.

"Do you even know what these even are?" Kabuto held up the layouts.

"It's layouts to our school." Sasuke sneered.

"Yes and no. These are a map to the Tsukuyomi."

"What's Tsukuyomi?" I asked as I tightened my grip to my sword.

"It's the power that defeated an evil so great it nearly destroyed the world." Kidomaru answered, to my great regret. "And not only can it defeat a great evil, but the person wielding this power can control the world."

"What's that got to do with me?" Sasuke reiterated.

"You and Hyuga there hold great power that we want." Kisame smiled devilishly.

"Give up. We have you surrounded." Kidomaru disparaged.

"Never." Sasuke growled. A new voice then began to speak.

"Sasuke. Always the pest and nuisance." We looked and saw Itachi step out into view. "You never were the smartest, but you Neji, I expected more from you. Even a blind man can see the situation is hopeless."

"If you think we'd let them go alone you're completely wrong. Believe it." I'm not sure how it was possible but Naruto was standing on a tree branch with his signature smirks.

"No one messes with our friends and gets away with it." Anothor voice spoke. Temari and Sakura revealed themselves nearby.

"Give up and we won't hurt you." I turned my head to see Tenten come out with Hinata. I smiled internally when I saw Tenten. _She's cute when she's determined._ I thought. _Wait. Ugh nevermind._

"Maybe you should give up." Shikamaru appeared next to Naruto.

"You all seem so confident. Except we know you gave us fake layouts." Kabuto smirked as Itachi took the fake layouts and lit them a blaze. They fell to the ground in ashes.

"Gives us the real ones and you can all leave." Itachi tried to reason but that only made Sasuke angry. Or...well angrier than before.

"I'll never go with you." That was when the talking ended. Sasuke lunged at Itachi with the sword. Kabuto tried to intercept him but I stepped in front of him with my own. Everyone else must have been fighting the others because there were sounds of punching and kicking. Although I'm not sure who was doing what but I was hoping it was my friends doing the punching and kicking. Kabuto pulled out a kunai and we hit my sword with it.

"Come on Hyuga. Give up. No matter how good you are you can't protect all of your friends." He boasted.

"Too bad they don't need it." I smirked and stepped aside and let him fall towards the ground. Right before he hit the ground I side kicked him away. I looked over to Sasuke and he was holding up well against Itachi. The others were fairing as pretty well against the Sound.

Naruto was doing fine. He was unpredictable and always caught his enemy off guard. I guess that's what you get from the number one hyperactive knucklehead.

Sakura was doing alright. Her enemies were trying a different approach with her. Long range attacks. I guess they were afraid to get close to her. Honestly I wouldn't want to be on the other side of her punches though.

Tenten was fairing just about as good as Sakura except she stole one of their weapons and used it against them. Smart. Not only that she was very good at handling the different kinds of weapons.

Speaking of smart Shikamaru was sitting on the tree branch yawning while his enemies got stuck in traps around him. He is the lazy genius I'll ever meet. The Sound soon stopped trying to attack him once they realized trying to get through his traps were like trying to get through a brick wall. It was nearly impossible. He even gpt Kisame stuck in his traps. Impressive.

Temari was having no trouble dispatching the Sound Academy. She wasn't as strong as Sakura but she was close. Apparently the Sound didn't know that and they tried a frontal approach against her. Bad move indeed. They were going to need a lot of ice packs by the time Temari was done with them.

Hinata handled her attackers very well. Uncle Hiashi trained her himself so she could defend herself. She wasn't a frontal fighter like the others. She hit pressure points and joints. It was very effective against most people.

My attention was then brought to someone walking out from the shadows holding something. I went after him but Kabuto stopped me. I growled a little.

"What's wrong Hyuga? We didn't finish our dance." Kabuto belittled.

He slashed at me with his kunai but I blocked his attack with my sword. I finally managed to get the upper hand by getting him to drop his kunai and getting him away from them. Unfortunately as I got him away from his kunai he threw senbon at me which I didn't know until they were in my forearm. I pulled them out and looked at Kabuto. He was gone. I looked around and couldn't find him until his shadow began to grow right where I was. I soon realize he was coming at me from above. I pulled a move from Lee and kicked him up as he fell onto my kick. Kabuto flew back up and landed a few feet away. I looked back to the others and the Sound's numbers were dwindling. My attention went back to the man from the shadows with something in his hand and I stood infront of him to block his escape. The object he was holding was a glowing orb and looked like it had different colors swirling inside it.

"Who are you and what are you holding?" I held up my sword.

As soon as he spoke I knew exactly who he was. "This would be the Tsukuyomi. You brats didn't realize that I had already looked at them before you took them. And I have an identic memory." Orochimaru snarled. I went to make him drop the Tsukuyomi but he pulled out a nine link metal whip. Getting around it was hard and he was able to get away from me. I turned to go after him but the white haired man from the martial arts match appeared from above and got in his was.

"Jiriya?!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Pervy Sage!?" Naruto exclaimed. What a humiliating name to be called.

"Yes it is I! The amazing Sanin that has come to your rescue children!" He goaded.

"Pervy Sage all of us are in high school." Naruto deadpanned.

"Really? You could have fooled me with the way you act." He countered. Before Naruto had time to answer Orochimaru spoke.

"Should you really be speaking Jiriya?"

Tenten had made her was over along with Sasuke and the others. They must have finished taking out the Sound Academy grunts. I would have smiled at the fact my friends and I took out the Sound Academy but I was a little busy. We stood in a circle around the two men fighting. They were equal in skill. Jiriya was even able to get Orochimaru to drop his whip. After a few minutes Jiriya got Orochimaru into a locked position but he jerked which caused the Tsukuyomi to fly up.

"Quickly, destroy it!" Jiriya screamed. Sasuke was the closest to it so he swung his sword shattering the glowing orb and the swirling colors flew out of it into each one of us.

"No!" Orochimaru shouted in anger.

The red one flew into Sasuke. The orange one flew into Naruto. The pink to Sakura. Yellow to Temari. Green to Shikamaru. Purple to Hinata. White to Tenten. Blue to me. Each one of us flew back as the color hit us.

I landed on my back but I felt different. I couldn't explain it. When I landed I must have blacked out because the next time I woke up I was in my bedroom. I shot up and looked around to see if it was a dream but it wasn't.

"Neji you're awake!" A high pitched voice said.

"Hanabi, let your cousin rest." Hanabi's mother walked in.

"Aww." Hanabi calmed down.

"How are you feeling Neji?"

"Fine. Where are my friends?" I asked quickly.

"They're fine. After Master Jiriya called us we came and picked you and Hinata up. Hinata is currently in her room rest like you. Hiashi is there as well waiting for her to wake up. The rest of your friends are doing the same." She gave me a glass of water which I drank gratefully.

"Your girlfriend is here too." Hanabi blurted out. I spluttered my water and coughed.

"Alright that's enough Hanabi. Go check on Hinata." Her mother shooed her away out of my room. She sighed and shut the door. "The girl named Tenten had no one pick her up so we brought her here. She's in the guest bedroom right now. Where are her parents? Are they out of town?"

"Yes." I lied. I'm not sure what had happened to Tenten's parents but I figured that'd be a conversation best left for a later time.

"I'm going to go check on her right now. Try not to do anything strenuous." She advised. I only nodded. She left the room calmly and I looked to find the sword I fought with on my desk. I got up and walked over to it when I realized my wounds had healed. Even my wrist was healed. I went through my bag and found my phone checked the date. It was only the next day. School would be starting back up after the attack. I began thinking and wondering. I decided to text everyone to make sure they were all okay in a group chat. I sat at my desk pondering when I looked over to my mirror and saw something glowing. I walked over and saw myself in the mirror glowing in a light blue hue. My irises had changed to a light blue and my pupils were visible. Not only that but there was this energy around me like a fire. A light blue fire surrounding me but harmless. Or harmless to me. I was shocked at the sight of myself that I dropped my phone. I began to wonder if I could turn this off. I closed my eyes and concentrated a little. When I opened my eyes back up I was normal again. I decided that little information should stay with me. There was a knock on my door and I turned.

"Neji, Father wishes to see you and he looks angry." Hanabi said through my door. I was glad the little she-devil decided to knock for once and not just barge in.

"Alright." I answered. I was less than thrilled to talk to my uncle but it was probably about rescuing Hanabi with the proper authorities. I opened my door and Hanabi was still there. "Do you need something else?"

"No. I just want to see what trouble you're gettting into now. He seems angry." My little cousin said.

"He's been angry since the day I moved in." I said impassively. We walked to my Uncle's office and I knocked.

"Enter." A cold and stern voice said. I opened the door and did as he said. "Hanabi, leave us." Hanabi skipped away but I'm sure she was nearby listening in on our conversation.

"You wished to see me?" I asked calmly and closed the door behind me.

"Yes." He put his hands together and set his elbows on his desk. I felt like I was being scolded by Principal Tsunade. Just without the faint smell of alcohol. "I hear you orchestrated the rescue of Hanabi." He began.

"I did."

"First off I would like to thank you for that even though it is your job to protect my daughters." He kept going.

"I didn't rescue Hanabi because it's what you told me. I did it by choice."

"Either way you endangered her further. Not only her but you also endangered your friends. You irresponsibily went after Hanabi yourself rather than calling the authorities. You're lucky that your friends came back with only bruises and minor scratches and not something worse. You were irresponsible, reckless, carless." He began raising his voice. I stood there solemnly as I was use to this. "But in the end you saved Hanabi and got your friends back to their homes safely. Nevertheless you will not be doing this again." My Uncle emphasized not. I only nodded. "You may leave." I opened his office door and walked out to find Hanabi with her ear to the wall.

"Must you be so nosy?"

"Yes. And your girlfriend wants to see you." Hanabi spoke.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend." I said for the thousandth time.

"If you say so." She shrugged. I walked to the guest bedroom until I heard a crash. I took off in a sprint and stopped at the door.

"Tenten?! Are you alright?" I barged in until I saw her. She was in a tank top and very short shorts. Her hair wasn't in their natural buns I was use to seeing. Her hair was down. She looked gorgeous. I looked away and felt heat rise in my cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Um Neji? I'm not naked. You can look at me." She said softly. I kept my eyes to the ground out of curtesy though.

"I was just coming to check on you." I said trying to recover.

"Well I'm fine. Really. There's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" I pressed once more.

"Yes. I feel fine. No pain." She exasperated.

"If you want I can take you to your apartment." I offered. She accepted politely.

"Thank you." She smiled and grabbed her bag she had with her. We headed out the door when Hinata came out of her room.

"Hinata. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm alright. What about you? I heard Father talked with you." She said.

"Your uncle talked to you about rescuing your little cousin?" Tenten asked. I only nodded.

"Let's get going Tenten." I began walking to the door. The drive to her apartment was quiet for the most part.

"How is Micro-Thon setup? I know it's soon." She asked.

"Its going alright. You're on the pink team with Sakura." I said. We pulled up to her apartment complex.

"Thank you for driving me home." She said softly. "And for letting me crash at your house after the fight." She unbuckled and began to get out but stopped then.

"What is it?" I looked at her.

"My window is open." She got out of the car and was looking up at her window. I did the same and saw it was open.

"Stay behind me." I said being protective and taking the lead.

"No you stay behind me. It's my apartment." She stepped in front of me. I sighed.

"Just be on guard." We went in. We got up to her floor and the door was intact. That was a good sign. She walked over and unlocked her door as quietly as possible. She opened the door and I was ready for anything. Her apartment was how we left it. A little messy but still organized. Then we heard something fall. Instantly we both got into a fighting stance. Tenten signalled me to be quiet and grabbed her tennis racket from the wall and took a few quiet step forward from where we heard the noise. She held her racket up and walked to her room. I got a weird feeling about something and followed behind her closely. She pushed her bedroom door and jumped in ready for anything. What I wasn't expecting was silence for a moment and then came a noise I that was highly unexpected.

"Meow." I heard. I got confused and walked forward.

"Jidanda!!" Tenten yelled. A dark grey cat walked out of her room calmly and even rubbed up against me.

"Is that your cat?" I asked. I heard Tenten sigh.

"Kinda. I feed him but he wonders around the neighborhood unless it's raining or it's cold out." I smiled slightly and walked back out to the door and waited for her. She soon came out.

"Oh now I remember! I left my window open so Jidanda could get in because it was suppose to rain." She smiled sheepishly. "Heh...sorry about that."

"It's alright. After the last few days I'm glad it's only a cat. Get some rest." She smiled at me.

"You too." She went up and hugged me. I froze for a second but didn't push her away. "Thank you."

"Of course. I'll see you at school." I said trying to keep my cool and not to stutter.

I went home after that. The next day began like any other. Hinata and I got ready for school and grabbed our school and sport bags. We met up with everyone else in homeroom.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Sasuke joked. Hinata looked around and noticed we were one short.

"W-Where's Sakura?" She asked.

"Right here!" Sakura ran up to us panting. "Sorry. Everything kept breaking. First the faucet handle broke. Then I broke my table and finally I cracked my wall."

"Wow. Rough morning." Tenten laughed slightly.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru slurred.

"Better than having your two brothers complain all night. They said I had the fan blowing and made it cold in the house when I was up in my room all night." Temari piped in.

"Well you are troublesome." Shikamaru added. I could have swore I felt wind blow afterwards but none of the windows were open. The day went normal. But I've noticed this pattern before. The school day goes quietly and then something happens. I didn't have martial arts practice after school because Gai Sensei wanted to have work on something with Lee, so I decided to go to Hinata's softball game. I sat in the stands cheering on Hinata by clapping for her. She usually bunts and then was quick enough to get to first. She was out behind the dugout and closed her eyes concentrating. I looked over to her and she began to glow purple slightly. Then the light forming around her formed into a gorilla and then dissipated. She walked up to the plate and got ready for the throw. The ball was thrown at an astounding speed. Although I shouldn't be surprised. They were against Suna Academy. Hinata didn't swing at the first pitch. She never does. She likes to get a feel for the pitch and the umpire's strike zone. The second ball thrown was a ball. The third one took me by surprise. I guess she didn't think Hinata was fast but she threw a blazing fast ball. Althought Hinata was faster and hit it. When the ball and bat collided you could feel the shockwave from the hit. The ball flew threw the air and the bat dented. That was something I didn't think Hinata could do. She was strong but I would imagine Sakura doing this kind of thing. Not Hinata. The hit was a homerun but Hinata was still stunned and didn't move. It didn't matter though because it was the last inning and he other team was just as stunned as she was at her action. As soon as Hinata touched home plate her whole team came out and congratulated her. After they talked and cleaned up Hinata came up to me with her bags and I took her book bag.

"Good hit." I complimented.

"Thank you Neji but it was not me." I walked with her to her car and raised my eyebrow. "It was me but I felt as if there was another power there. Like an animal had given me their strength." She elaborated.

"You mean as if you were in an animal's body but ou weren't." A voice behind us said. We whipped our head around and saw Jiriya. "Come with me if you want answers to what's happening to you."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Hinata stuttered.

"I mean I know why you're so much stronger now." He pointed to Hinata. "And why you've been glowing." He pointed to me. He began walking to the school and opened the door for us. We went to the library which was suppose to be closed after hours but Jiraya had a key. We walked in and saw more than one Naruto, Sasuke in his baseball uniform singed, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Shikamaru.

"What happened to all of you?" I asked. Naruto obviously answered first. And I mean all the Narutos. They tried to talk over each other but I couldn't understand any of them until they all said one sentence together.

"He's a clone!" They pointed to each other.

"For the fiftith time Naruto. Shut up or I'm going to punch you." Sasuke threatened.

"Make us!" One said.

"Yeah you can't take us all on Teme!" Another said.

"Yeah! What he said! Believe it!" The last one said. This pushed Sasuke over the edge. He walked over and punched one of the Narutos in the face. After he did the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke. We all stood there in awe.

"Wh-What was that?" Hinata asked.

"That was a shadow clone." Jiriaya walked in and hit another clone on the head which made him disappear.

"A what?" Temari asked.

"Take a seat everyone." He walked over to his desk and pulled out an ancient looking book. He came over to us and we sat down at a round table. "This is an old legend. Long ago there were eight people who wielded great power. One who was able to create clones of himself and create powerful balls of energy. Another was able to create and wield lightning and fire. One had great strength and the power to heal anyone. Others controlled wind, and shadows. One was able to turn into metal and earth. This one was different than the others for this one was able to access the abilities of animals like the strength of a gorilla or the ability to fly like a hawk. The last one wielded great power unlike anyone has ever heard. The wielder had enchanced strength, could fly, and was nearly invulnerable. These wielders were called Shinobi." He summed. "You've already seen Naruto and his clones." He gestured.

"Yeah. They were annoying as hell." Sasuke said.

"Troublesome too." Shikamaru chimed in.

"And annoying." Sakura added.

"And obnoxious." Tenten agreed.

"And loud." Temari frowned.

"Alright I get it." Naruto interuppted.

"Clearly from his uniform Sasuke wields fire and lightning." Jiriya said.

"Yeah." Sasuke held up his hand and blue lightning began to spark out of it.

"Well that explains why I broke everything I touched. I got enchanced strength right?" Sakura said. Jiriya only nodded but I could tell he wasn't exactly happy about that.

"You don't even need great strength to break anything. You already do that yourself." Naruto mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT NARUTO?!" Sakura grabbed his shirt.

"Uuuhhh...nothing." Naruto said nervously.

"Ahem." They both stopped and looked at Jiriya. "Now that you two are done we still need to figure out who is who."

"Well I'm pretty sure I control wind." Temari said as she began to push books off of shelves without even touching them.

"Great. Now she can mess with me without even being near me." Shikamaru sighed and leaned on the table.

"Alright then. Four down. Four to go." Jiriya said. I swear I could hear Temari smirked and then she threw her hand forward towards Shikamaru. A gust of powerful wind knocked him over and he landed with a thud.

"Ugh." Shikamaru laid on the floor. "What a drag."

Temari stood above him smirking. "Heh, how do you like that lazy ass." Temari went to walk away but stopped. "M-My body. It's frozen." She said.

"Took awhile but I got you now." Shikamaru stood smirking like Temari was a few seconds ago. I looked down to see his shadow connected to Temari's. Shikamaru lifted his hand and so did Temari with her own. Shikamaru smirked and retracted his shadow.

"Jerk." Temari scowled.

"I-I have the spirits of animals." Hinata squeaked.

"I don't know. You don't seem like someone to have a strength of a gorilla or the speed of a cheetah..." Jiriya said skeptically putting one hand on his chin. Something in Hinata must've snapped because she glowed and the light took the shape of a lion and she pounced on Jiriya and threw him. We all stood there shocked at her outburst.

"Wow." Was all anyone could say. The only people who actually said it was Naruto and Tenten. Once Hinata calmed down we looked at Jiriya.

"Alright. So you are..." Jiriya rubbed the back of his neck. He then smiled and turned to me and Tenten. "Now we need to figure out you two."

"How do you manage to achieve that?" I questioned.

"Simple." He said looking at his wristwatch. "Since everyone has probably left by now we can go outside and see what all of you can really do." He said walking outside. Although he was right. Everyone from the softball game had left. He smiled brightly. "Ok now you two stand right over there."

Tenten and I did as we were told and looked at them. Jiriya huddled them so we couldn't hear what they were saying. Then they turned to us.

"Um...I don't like the way their looking at us." Tenten mumbled.

"Neither do I." I said. Sakura then jumped up and punch the ground before us creating a crater and crushing the ground beneath us. I jumped in time to avoid most of the damage but Tenten wasn't as agile. She fell and when she got back up Temari blew a gust of wind towards her knocking her down.

"What's going on?!" I looked at Jiriya.

"You need to awaken your powers. What better way to do that than being in danger?" He answered and shrugged.

"Hn." Was all I had to respond as a Naruto clone tried to him me. It wasn't anything I wasn't use to. I hit the first clone and it disappeared with a puff of smoke. I continued to hit them one by one until he created more. They all then tried to pile on top of me but I knocked them off. I took a glance at Tenten and Sasuke had blown a fireball towards her from behind.

"Tenten!" She turned at the last minute to see the fireball hit her. We all stopped and stared to see the fire roar but something came out of the fire. It was Tenten. She was coated in metal and she looked unharmed. Metallic but unharmed. Almost like steel.

"Well looks like we found which one she is." Jiriya cheered. He then turned to me. I raised my brow towards him but I jumped away as I saw a shadow come towards me.

"Almost." Shikamaru said.

"Come on Neji. Concentrate." Jiriya said as I heard an elephant noise blare out. I turned to see Hinata and the light around her turn into an elephant. She ran at me with something I've only ever seen her with in softball. Confidence. I jumped over out of the way at the last possible second and landed a few feet away. I closed my eyes and stood still for a second to feel a surge of power course through my body.

"Woah." I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and my senses were heightened. I could see through everything and I could see a great distance away. I looked at my hands and they were light blue.

"It seems we have our Shinobi of Konoha." Jiriya said. We all turned to see our teachers and Principal Tsunade watching us.

 **Sorry that took so long. I've been busy. Ok so I made them similar to what they can do in the anime.**

 **Neji- Tensegan And Byakugan**

 **Tenten- Can turn into metal like Nate Haywood from DC Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Sasuke- Control of Fire and Lightning**

 **Sakura- Monster Strength and Healing**

 **Naruto- Create Clones and Rasengan**

 **Hinata- Power of any animal like Amaya from Dc Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Shikamaru- Control of Shadows**

 **Temari- Control of wind and Flight**

 **Hope you all enjoy it. Until next time.**


End file.
